


Unplanned

by asherly89



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: TK, an omega, has been through many things in the last few months. What he wasn't ready for was an unplanned pregnancy.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 102
Kudos: 705





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Alphas:  
> Carlos  
> Owen
> 
> Omega:  
> TK
> 
> Everyone else is TBD.
> 
> Tags will be added as the fic goes on. The rating will change from unrated to a more appropriate one as time goes on.

TK knew. He fucking knew he shouldn’t have been surprised. It was what was going to happen when you have unprotected sex. It’s what happens when an alpha and omega have unprotected sex and said omega doesn’t take birth control nor does the alpha use any protection because it is a two way street after all. Both are responsible at the end of the day.

But when you’ve been broken up with, overdose, move to a new state, start a new job and find out your dad has cancer...well sometimes you forget to look after yourself.

And that’s how three months later, TK finds out he’s pregnant.

* * *

It all started when TK was feeling unwell. He’d been in Austin for a little over a month when he started having a sick feeling every time he ate. It wasn’t something to alarm anyone about, but it was rather annoying. TK couldn’t stand the smell of eggs anymore, so he stopped eating them. When he felt like throwing up he would take over the counter drugs to stop it.

What finally got him to the doctor was the throwing up. It lasted for three days when his father finally dragged him to the doctor. TK is an adult and was rather embarrassed to be taken to a doctor’s appointment by his dad, but there was no stopping Owen from going with his son to find out what was wrong.

“I’m fine dad. Probably just the flu,” TK said for the tenth time since the throwing up had started.

“I just want to make sure it’s not something serious, son,” Owen said back, “If it’s the flu the doctor can give you something for it and you’ll get better.”

“Are you sure you should be here? I mean with the chemo and everything being around a bunch of sick people probably isn’t the best thing for you.”

“I’m in better shape than anyone, cancer or not, my immune system will be fine.”

Tk sighs and leans back in his chair. He doesn’t hate the doctor’s office, but he doesn't love it. He’d rather be at home or out in the city exploring. Maybe see if Carlos wants to hang out. They’ve been on opposite schedules lately so they haven’t had time to see one another. They’re not officially dating, but they’re also not seeing anyone else.

“Tyler Strand?” a nurse calls from the door.

TK stands up and Owen starts to but TK tells him to stay in the waiting room.

“I’m an adult, dad,” TK says before he walks off to follow the nurse.

“Tyler Strand?” the nurse asks again.

“TK, please,” TK replies.

“TK, nice to meet you. How’s your day going?” the nurse asks as she makes a note in her chart.

“I was dragged to the doctor’s office, so not great,” TK jokes.

The nurse gives him a smile as they stop at the scale, “I understand. Can you step on the scale please. Just need to get your weight.”

TK does as he’s told and as the number appears the nurse writes it down. She has TK follow her to a private room where she takes his vitals and notes them in chart before saying, “The doctor will be with you shortly.”

TK nods at her and watches her close the door. He sighs and takes out his phone to play a game while he waits.

Of course TK can hear the doctor right outside his door, but the knock still startles him.

“Tyler Strand?” the doctor says as she walks in, “I’m Doctor Chen. How are you today?”

“It’s TK and I’m fine,” TK says.

“So what brings you in today?” Dr. Chen asks as she sits on a stool.

“I’ve been throwing up the last three days,” TK says.

“Did you eat anything new lately?”

“No, but I’ve been hating the smell of eggs. I loved to eat them but recently they’ve been replosive.”

Dr. Chen nods, “Anything else?”

TK thinks about it, “Well, after eating I’ve been nauseous. But I take something for it and it goes away.”

“Okay, I’ll need to run some tests to see if we can find anything,” Dr. Chen says, “I’ll have a nurse come in and take some blood. We’ll run some quick tests and hopefully it’ll let us know what’s going on.”

Dr. Chen leaves the room and a few minutes later a nurse comes in with everything she needs to take TK’s blood. TK watches her as she wraps his upper arm then she sticks a needle into his vein and the blood makes its way down the line into the tube. She takes to small vials of blood before closing the line off and taking the needle out. She has a cotton ball and band aid at the ready to help stop the flow of blood.

“I’ll run these to our lab and the doctor will be back with the results. Do you need anything?” the nurse asks.

“I’m fine, thank you,” TK says.

The nurse nods and leaves the room.

TK texts his dad to let him know what’s going on. Owen texts back asking if he wants him in the room and TK declines. 

The minutes tick by as TK waits. He tries reading on his phone, but can’t find anything interesting. He checks his social media accounts but no one’s posted anything new. 

He’s grateful when Dr. Chen comes back.

“TK, I have some exciting news...you’re pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr. Strand, did you hear me?” Dr. Chen asks. She sounds like she’s far away. Not in the room but somewhere further then next to TK.

TK shakes his head and looks at the woman next to him.

“Are you sure?” He finally asks.

“We ran the test twice. If you want we could run a urine test as well,” the doctor says.

“N-no, that’s okay. Um, what do I do?” TK asks.

“First you need to decide what you want to do. If you decide to continue on and have the baby you’ll need a OB doctor who specializes in male omega care. I know of two so I can refer to them. Secondly, you need to find out how far along you are. Do you remember the date of your last heat?”

TK thinks about it. Of course he’s had a heat, but it’s been a while. With the moving, and everything it wasn’t something that needed to be addressed. He’s had stressful times where he’s skipped a heat or had a lighter heat then usual, but it’s rare.

“Um, I’m not sure. I think when I was still in New York. I just moved here three months ago.”

“And you haven’t had a heat since you’ve been here?” The doctor asks.

“N-not that I know of. I mean I usually know when it’s coming, but I haven’t had the symptoms of an oncoming heat or went through one.”

Dr. Chen makes a note, “I’m only a family practice doctor, but we do have an ultrasound here if you want me to look into how big the fetus is.”

“I, uh, I don’t want to do this without my dad. Can I go get him?” TK asks.

“I’ll have a nurse go get him. What’s his name?”

“Owen Strand,” TK replies.

Dr. Chen nods, “I’ll have a nurse go and grab him while we get the ultrasound ready. Would you like a blanket or something to cover yourself with?”

TK shakes his head, “N-no I’m fine.”

Dr. Chen gives him a smile, “I’ll be right back.”

TK is left alone again. He can’t stop thinking about being pregnant. He thought he had the flu, not a baby instead him.

A baby. His baby. He didn’t know he could get pregnant without being in heat. It’s been a long time since he’s had to think about it. He and Alex used condoms and birth control when he was in heat to make sure there wasn’t an accident. They only didn’t use condoms when TK wasn’t in heat. He and Carlos hadn’t been through a heat together, so they didn’t use protection all the time. TK had stopped his birth control when he moved to Austin, thinking since he was recovering from an overdose it would be fine to stop for now.

There’s a knock on the door and his dad appears.

“TK is everything okay?” Owen asks.

TK’s eyes fill with tears and he lifts his arms for his dad to hug him. Owen holds him close, “TK what’s wrong?”

“I-I’m pregnant,” TK cries. Tears leak out of his eyes and down onto his father’s shirt.

“Pregnant? But...how? I thought you were being safe?” Owen says. He moves to look TK in the face.

TK shakes his head, “I don’t know. I-I haven’t had a heat since we got to Austin. I didn’t think it would h-happen. Carlos and I...we weren’t always safe, but...”

“Oh, son. It’s okay. You’ll be okay,” Owen says to him.

TK sniffs and pulls away from his father. He wipes his eyes on his shirt sleeve, “I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay, TK, we’ll get through this. What did the doctor say?”

“She’s going to do an ultrasound. See how big the baby is.”

There’s a knock on the door and a nurse comes in with the ultrasound with Dr. Chen right behind her, “Mr. Strand, I’m doctor Chen, nice to meet you. Just as handsome as your son.”

Owen gives her his signature smile, “Nice to meet you too, doctor.”

“Tyler-“ Dr. Chen says but Owen corrects her.

“It’s TK.”

“I’m sorry, TK, if you’d lay down and unzip your pants then pull your shirt up we can get the ultrasound going.”

TK does as he’s told. He’s a little embarrassed to have his pubes being shown off to his father, but thankfully the nurse who was still in the room comes over and puts a blue paper sheet over his lower half to cover him up.

“The gel is going to be cold,” Dr. Chen says before she pours onto TK’s stomach.

Dr. Chen gets the wand from the machine and places it onto TK, “Alright, this is going to be the fun part. I’ll be looking for a heartbeat and to see if we can see how big the fetus is.”

Owen puts a hand on TK’s shoulder as the doctor starts the ultrasound. There’s little noise, then a strong steady beat.

“That’s the baby’s heartbeat,” Dr. Chen says, “Strong, that’s good. Let’s see...alright there’s the fetus. It looks to be ten weeks along if I’m not mistaken.”

TK sighs a breath of relief. Ten weeks means he wasn’t pregnant when he overdosed and the baby wasn’t Alex’s. He just now has to figure out how to tell Carlos.

Dr. Chen’s voice brings him back from his thoughts, “I’ll print out a couple of photos if you like. It doesn’t look like much but that little bean is your baby. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” TK says.

The nurse comes to help TK wipe off the gel with a towel before taking the machine out of the room again.

“I’ll give you the name of the two doctors I know that specialize in male omega pregnancies. I suggest going to them sooner rather than later as they’ll have more information and better resources for you. They’ll be able to give you an due date and on a pregnancy plan,” Dr. Chen tells TK.

“Thank you. I’ll be on,” TK says.

Dr. Chen hands TK the information and tells him to start on prenatal vitamins before she bids him and Owen for well and the two men are left in the room.

“So, pregnant, huh?” Owen says trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

TK is in luck and one of the doctors he was recommended had an opening the next day. He goes by himself as his father had a meeting to go to.

Waiting in the waiting room TK notices two other omega men there. One looks ready to pop while the other is barely showing. TK can’t think about losing his abs. He’s worked on them and he needs to stay in shape for his job.

There’s a couple of omega pregnancy magazines laying around but they don’t interest him so he checks his phone for any messages. He hasn’t had the courage to tell Carlos he’s pregnant yet, but he knows he’ll need to tell him soon. Being a single omega is hard enough, but to be pregnant is even worse.

“Tyler Strand?” A voice calls from the door.

TK stands up and walks over to the nurse.

“It’s TK, please,” TK says when he gets into the hall.

“I’m sorry, TK, I’ll make a note of it so the doctor doesn’t do the same thing,” the nurse says. He’s nice and offers TK a smile, “How are you feeling today?”

“A little nauseous but I’ve been like that everyday for two months,” TK answers.

The nurse laughs, “And that didn’t tip you off to anything?”

TK glares at him, “I’ve been busy.”

“I’m sorry, that was rude. It’s just sometimes things are pregnancy and not the flu and it’s so oblivious but people don’t want to believe it,” the nurse replies.

TK shrugs, “It’s been a weird few months for me.”

The nurse nods, “I understand.”

After getting TK’s height and weight he’s led into his own room and told to get comfortable. The doctor is going to perform an exam as well as ultrasound to check on the fetus. TK nods and sits back on the bed.

It’s only a minute later that the doctor is knocking on the door and coming in with a smile, “TK Strand? I’m doctor Carter. Nice to meet you.”

TK smiles back, “Hi, same to you.”

Dr. Carter looks at TK’s file, “It says here you found out you’re pregnant yesterday? Wow, that’s...how’d you get an appointment this fast?”

TK shrugs, “Luck I guess.”

“Also says you haven’t had a heat in a few months, which makes sense with the pregnancy. Is there anything else that could have affected you to miss a heat?”

“I moved from New York to Austin, had a bad break up, and overdosed,” TK says like it’s nothing.

Dr. Carter's face shows his surprise, “I see...well that does affect a lot. Were you and your last partner using protection?”

“Yes, birth control and condoms. He wasn’t ready to be a father,” TK replies.

Dr. Carter nods, “And your current partner?”

“W-we’re not serious, but uh, I haven’t used birth control when I arrived in Austin and we, uh, we weren’t being careful.”

“I understand. It happens. Getting pregnant outside of a heat isn’t unheard of, but it’s not common. You may have had a mini heat and didn’t know. The body is a strange thing that doesn’t make sense sometimes...now let’s get you flat on your back and I’ll start the exam.”

TK lays down on the bed and Dr. Carter talks him through everything. When it’s time for the ultrasound, TK hisses when the gel is put on him since it was so cold.

Dr. Carter moves the wand around for a bit looking at things before stopping, “There’s a heartbeat...and...yep just like I thought that’s a second one. Congrats it’s twins.”

TK face goes white, “Twins? Are you sure? The doctor yesterday only found one heartbeat.”

“She’s also not an OB doctor like I am, so she may have missed it. But yes, it’s twins. That little black blob there is baby A and this one is baby B. Two very strong heartbeats. Let’s see growth puts them at ten weeks, but they could be a little older since twins tend to be smaller since there’s less room to grow.”

“S-so they could still be my ex’s?” TK asks. He really doesn’t want to think that Alex could be the father.

“When was the last time you slept with him?”

“I saw him, once, after my overdose. He came to pick up his stuff from my apartment. We had sex, but...but I didn’t think it would end up in pregnancy.”

“Honestly, it’s possible and you can get a DNA test done now or wait until the babies are born to see who the father is, but it is a very slim chance they are your ex’s.”

TK nods, “What would the DNA test while pregnant involve?”

“We would use a needle to go into the amniotic sac and take some DNA from the babies. We test it against the father’s to see if it is a match. If you want until after they’re born it’s a cheek swab.”

“I’ll have to think about it,” TK replies.

“I understand. But while you’re here let me get you some information about pregnancy and what to do and not do. Plus what your body is going to go through is going to be a little crazy. You should sign up for birthing class and if you don’t already an infant care class. One baby is hard, let alone two,” Dr. Carter tells him.

TK just nods and tries to take it all in. Not only is he having twins but there’s a chance they could be Alex’s. What has his life become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has been changed to teen because of language.

After the appointment with Dr. Carter was finished and the next one scheduled for a month, TK leaves the office in a daze and somehow makes it home. He’s thankful the house is empty so he doesn’t have to face his father just yet. He knows that his father will be more than happy to know that he’s having twins. What’s better than your first grandchild? Two grandchildren!

But for TK it’s not going to be fun. He’ll have to figure how to support himself and two children while working as a firefighter. At the end of the day, he doesn’t know how he’ll do it. Should he tell the team? What’s life going to be like now that he’s a pregnant omega? Will he be allowed to continue working? He knows he can’t put himself or the lives of his unborn children in danger being out in the field, but he can’t just give up his job.

And Carlos, oh sweet, sweet Carlos. He doesn’t know what to tell him. They haven’t been seeing each other for long. And they haven’t put a label on things just yet. He doesn’t know what Carlos’ feelings are about having kids and marriage. Fuck TK can’t think of marrying someone right now. Not after what happened in Alex.

Oh fuck, Alex. The twins could be Alex’s and not Carlos. How will that one play out? His dad will probably be upset. Owen was never a fan of his, but he didn’t tell TK who he could and could not date. Alex was there after rehab. He picked up the pieces in New York after TK got clean and helped him stay sober...until that night. TK can’t think about that.

TK sighs to himself. He has to take it one day at a time. That’s what they say at his NA meetings right? Don’t look at the big picture, start small and work your way up.

TK doesn’t know how long he sits on the couch with his thoughts but he’s pulled from them when he hears his father yell his name from the front door and footsteps draw near.

“Hey son, how was the appointment?” Owen asks, coming into the living room.

“Uh, fine...I guess,” TK replies.

“Just fine? Nothing more to share? TK these doctor appointments are important. You’re not just thinking about yourself anymore, but for the baby as well.”

“Babies...I’m having twins,” TK says. He thinks pulling the bandaid off with the news will be better then just letting it simmer.

“T-twins? Are you serious?” Owen asks. He sits down across from his son.

“Yeah, the doctor did an ultrasound and found two heartbeats. Said that the Dr. Chen from yesterday may have missed it since she’s not trained to be an OB.”

“I don’t know how to feel. I’m joyful, but...this is even more than I could imagine. I’m a grandfather to two babies, not just one? Double the fun...double trouble. I’m sorry, I’m rambling. How are you feeling?” Owen says to TK. He looks over at his son and sees pain in his eyes, “TK, is that all that you found out today?”

“Y-yes” TK replies, but after a moment changes his answer, “No. Dr. Carter said growth is at ten weeks but since they’re twins they could possibly be a little older. Maybe twelve.”

Owen does the math in his head. Twelve weeks ago they were still in New York. Twelve weeks ago TK was moving out of his apartment he shared with Alex. Twelve weeks ago TK didn’t know Carlos. Twelve weeks... “They’re Alex’s?”

TK tears up, “I don’t know. Maybe. I hope not.”

“When did you see him last?”

“B-before we moved. He had come by the apartment for some of his stuff he had left behind and we messed around. I-it wasn’t supposed to happen but...” TK trails off and tears leak from his eyes.

Owen moves over to sit next to his son placing an arm around his shoulders and pulling into his side, “TK, son, I’m not angry with you. And I want what’s best for you and my grandchildren, but that man is not to come here and destroy what you’ve been doing here. The progress you’ve made with your therapy and meetings and the relationship you have with Carlos...that’s what matters. I know he’s an alpha and you’re the omega but at the end of the day you come first. If you want him a part of your kids’ life that’s fine, but don’t put them through the pain you went through. Don’t let him win.”

TK hugs his father close and cries on this shoulder. He doesn’t know if it’s hormones or the fact that once again his father is the one picking up the pieces of the mess he’s in, but he can’t think of anything else right now but being close to the alpha.

They stay on the couch like that until TK is rubbing his eyes dry and sniffling on Owen’s shoulder. Owen grabs a tissue and hands it to his son who takes it with a weak smile and uses it to clean his face and blow his nose.

“God I’m a mess,” TK comments when he pulls away from Owen.

Owen chuckles at that, “Get cleaned up. We have dinner to attend. Paul has made it very clear he wants us and the rest of the team to come over and have dinner at his place.”

* * *

Dinner at Paul’s turns out to be a fun time. The whole team was there and they were all smiles. Judd brought his wife who had made dessert and Paul had made enough food to serve the whole firehouse and then some, so there were leftovers.

Everyone was talking after dinner enjoying each other’s company when TK started to feel sick. He excused himself from the table and went to the bathroom down the hall. A few moments later his father was there with him.

“You okay, son?” Owen asks.

TK nods, “Just the usual after meal nausea.”

“If you need to go to home, we can leave.”

“No. No. Let’s stay. Enjoy the night. Just give me a moment.”

Owen nods, “Alright. If you want to leave just tell me and we’re gone.”

TK gives his father a weak smile, “Thanks dad.”

TK stays in the bathroom another minute hoping the nausea leaves, but it doesn’t. He takes one of the anti-nausea pills his doctor had given him. It doesn’t work right away but hopefully will help soon, so he leaves the bathroom and rejoins everyone.

They’re all smiles when he comes back. TK gives them a small one in return.

“You okay, bud?” Judd asks when TK sits next to him.

“Y-yeah, just a little tired is all,” TK replies.

“You sure that’s all?” Judd presses.

“I’m fine, Judd. I promise,” TK says back, “just drop it.”

Judd huffs but leaves him alone.

The rest of the night is filled with laughter and when it gets late everyone begs off and says their goodbyes at the door. They have an early shift tomorrow so getting home as soon as possible to sleep is a must.

Owen and TK are the last to go and Paul gives him two plates of food to take home with them.

Owen walks in front with TK lagging behind. He wants to talk to someone that isn’t his dad about his pregnancy and since Paul is another omega he knows he’ll have a shoulder to lean on.

“Paul I wanted to tell you...” TK starts but stops himself.

Paul gives his signature questioning look to the man. TK can’t say it so he goes with a lame, “Thanks for dinner. It was delicious.”

“Anytime TK,” Paul replies.

TK nods and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO status of characters
> 
> Alpha:  
> Owen  
> Carlos  
> Alex
> 
> Beta:  
> Mateo
> 
> Omega:  
> Paul  
> TK
> 
> Everyone else is still TBD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Carlos makes an appearance!

The next day at work is anything but fun for TK. In the morning he has a meeting with his father and the deputy fire chief. He’s told he’s off calls until after the twins are born. TK tries to fight it, but his father tells him to stop arguing and he deflates. Being an omega and a firefighter is hard enough. Being a pregnant omega is a whole new ballgame.

When the deputy leaves TK looks at his father with tears forming in his eyes, “Really dad?”

Owen sighs, “I’m sorry son, my hands are tied.”

TK wipes his eyes and gets up from his seat, “Then I’m going home.”

“TK, you can’t leave. You have a whole shift to do.”

“And do what, dad? Sit around while everyone gets to go on calls. I’ll just be the poor little omega sitting at the station waiting for everyone to come back!”

“TK, no. No that’s...that’s not what you’ll be. You’ll be able to do things around the firehouse that none of us can or forget to do. Paperwork, clean, take care of yourself.”

“Dad, I’m not a housewife.”

“I know, son. I know. But for right now as your captain and your father I think it would be best if you didn’t try to fight this. I don’t want my grandchildren or you getting hurt. I know being on call is what you want to do, but taking care of yourself and the twins is what’s important.”

TK sighs, “Dad, being on call and out in the field is what I’m good at. I don’t want to sit around for seven months while everyone around me gets to do what I want to be doing.”

“I know, TK, I know. But taking care of yourself is the most important thing right now.”

The alarm goes off and Owen moves quickly out of his office. TK follows him and is almost to the truck when his father stops him.

“Don’t TK. You’re staying here and that’s final,” Owen says.

TK goes to argue but Judd yells at them to hurry up. Owen gets into the truck with one final look at TK before turning back and telling them to move. TK’s left standing in the middle of the station as his crew leaves him.

* * *

They come back two hours later. TK sat in the common room waiting for them to arrive. He had worked out then cleaned the bathroom while they were gone. He didn’t know what else to do.

Paul asks if everyone wants lunch and they say yes, so he moves into the kitchen and starts making sandwiches for everyone.

“Can I help?” TK asks.

Paul looks up with a smile, “Of course. I’m happy to finally have someone help me out.”

TK smiles and gets to work on getting meats, cheese, and spreads out of the fridge. Paul has a whole system on how to make everyone’s sandwiches so TK mostly watches, but when Paul asks him for something he hands it over.

Sandwiches are placed at the table and TK goes to grab everyone. Paul places a couple of bags of chips out as well as getting cups out so everyone can get what they want to drink.

TK gets water for himself and his father while everyone else goes for the gatorade and soda in the fridge.

They eat and talk, like they normally do. No one brings up TK not being with them. TK still feels left out. Sure, they’re spending time together now, but not being the truck, not having that banter in the drives to and from their calls is what he’s going to miss.

“TK you okay?” Judd asks, “You look lost in your head.”

TK almost said he’s fine but instead he blurts out, “I’m pregnant.”

It’s like the air is taken out of the room. Everyone seems to stop talking and they’re looking at TK.

“I’m pregnant,” TK says again.

Mateo’s the first one to speak, “We’re going to have to build a nursery in the bunk room.”

Everyone laughs at that.

“Is that why you’ve been sick the last few weeks?” Marjan asks.

“Yes, morning sickness. Normal pregnancy stuff,” TK answers.

“And today, not going on the call?”

“Deputy chief said I’m not allowed on calls.”

“That’s fucked up,” Paul interjects.

Owen chimes in, “I know it’s hard for TK and us not to have him on calls, but we have to do what the chief says until we know for sure it’s okay for TK. We can’t have him or the babies getting hurt.”

“Did you say babies?” Paul asks.

“Dad, seriously?” TK whines at Owen.

“What? You told them you're pregnant, might as well tell them it’s twins,” Owen replies.

“Twins?” everyone says.

TK nods, “Yeah, twins.”

Everyone hollers in excitement and moves around to give TK a hug.

* * *

Once the team knows, TK knows he should tell Carlos. Carlos is after all his maybe boyfriend and maybe father of his unborn twins. Carlos shouldn’t have to hear it from someone else. TK texts him to see if he’s free that night and thankfully he is. He tells Carlos he’ll pick up food on his way over for dinner and to just tell him what he wants. Carlos texts back his order and that’s that, until TK gets to Carlos.

TK’s stomach is turning over and over and his chest is tight. He can’t tell Carlos he’s pregnant let alone that the twins might not be his. The hurt Carlos will feel is something TK doesn’t think he can deal with.

“You coming in?” Carlos asks from the door.

TK smiles at the man, “Yeah, I’m coming.”

TK kisses Carlos hello and walks into the house. He puts their dinner down on the table and starts to take out all the boxes of Chinese food. TK ordered only what Carlos asked for and nothing more. He doesn’t know if he’ll actually eat much if anything tonight.

“You didn’t order much,” Carlos comments coming over to the table.

“I had a late lunch,” TK replies. It’s a total lie, but Carlos doesn’t need to know that.

“Well, I haven’t eaten much at all tonight, so I’m starving,” Carlos replies. He takes a box and opens it. The smell hits TK’s nose and he almost throws up. 

TK has some rice and an egg roll, so he can say he ate something.

Carlos asks about TK’s day and TK answers that it was boring. It was fairly quiet with only a handful of calls that he wasn’t allowed on. TK only gives half truths when asked about the calls. He tells Carlos as much as he was told about what happened at each one. Not going into too many details.

TK asks Carlos how his day off was. Carlos tells him it was spent running errands and it was nice that TK came over tonight since they hadn’t seen each other in a few days. TK gives him a small smile.

Once finished they put the dishes into the sink and the leftover food goes into the fridge before they move to the couch. Carlos sits in the middle of it, while TK sits in the corner and puts his legs up and into Carlo’s lap. Carlos’ hands move over TK’s legs and up pressing into the jean covered flesh.

Carlos moves so he’s leaning over and takes TK’s mouth with his. A hand is placed on TK’s hip and the other is rested by TK’s head. TK’s arms come up and wrap around the man above him. Making out lazily on the couch is one of TK’s favorite things to do. He forgets about everything when there’s lips on his and Carlos is surrounding him.

Carlos moves to lay on top of TK, but TK pushes him away, “No...please.”

Carlos moves away, “Is everything okay?”

“I just...” TK trails off, “ have to go to the bathroom.” It’s a lame excuse but will give TK time to figure out what to say to Carlos.

TK moves into the bathroom and locks the door behind him. He paces in the small space trying to think of an excuse to leave or better yet why he doesn’t want Carlos to be on top of him. He can’t just blurt out he’s pregnant. Carlos deserves better, but he also can’t think of a better way to tell the man.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself down, then flushes the toilet and washes his hands for good measure. Moving back into the living room he finds Carlos with a beer in hand and his feet up on the table in front of him.

TK sits down again, but doesn’t relax. He sits on the edge of his seat looking down at his hands then back at Carlos before looking away again.

“TK, is everything okay? You’re beginning to scare me,” Carlos says. He moves his feet off the table and onto the floor and places his beer down on a coaster.

TK sighs. He looks up at Carlos with wet eyes. Carlos puts an arm around him and takes his hand in his, “Please, whatever is you can tell me. Unless you’re breaking up with me. Then I don’t want to hear that.”

TK gives him a tiny laugh, “I’m not breaking up with you. I just...I found out some news two days ago. And I don’t know how to tell you.”

“You can take your time. We have all night.”

TK moves so he’s looking Carlos right in his eyes, “I went to the doctor and well you know how I was feeling bad that last few weeks...it wasn’t just heartburn or food poisoning...I’m...I’m pregnant.”

Carlos’ face goes from shock to happy in seconds. His smile is so big and his eyes light up, “TK, that’s, wow.” He kisses TK.

TK pulls away when air is needed. He doesn’t want to damper Carlos’ mood but he wants Carlos to know the whole truth.

“I’m ten weeks ago. At least that’s what the doctor thinks. He said I might be as far as twelve,” TK says.

He can see Carlos doing the math in his head before he speaks, “So the baby might not be mine?”

“Babies...twins,” TK says.

The look on Carlos’ face is hard to tell if it’s shock or horror and it makes TK want to cry. He doesn’t know what else to do.

“T-twins? We’re having twins?” Carlos says in disbelief.

“Yes?” it comes out as a question.

“Twins. TK that’s I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. They might not even be yours,” TK says.

“Don’t you dare say that. I don’t care if they’re biologically mine or not. I’m going to take care of them and you,” Carlos says.

Of course that’s what makes TK cry. He feels the tears leave his eyes and travel down his cheeks. Carlos pulls him into his body and lets him cry all over his shoulder. TK clings to him until he can’t cry anymore.

“I don’t deserve you,” TK says when he pulls away.

“Yes you do, TK. Don’t ever think any different,” Carlos replies. He wipes the tear tracks off of TK’s face.

“You’re really not mad about...everything?”

“TK, how could I be mad? Is it soon? Yes, but that doesn’t mean I won’t be there for you. I want to be there for everything. As long as you’ll have me.”

TK smiles at him, “I should be saying that to you.”

Carlos smiles back and moves to kiss TK.

TK doesn't have a chance to say that Alex might be the father.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured out by now most the medical stuff isn't real/right. I'm going off what I know. lol

The weeks go by and Carlos is so attentive to TK, TK doesn’t know what to do. It’s weird to have an alpha, that isn’t his father, always checking in. Alex was a good boyfriend, until he wasn’t and he made it known he wasn’t going to be the primary caretaker for an omega. He believed omegas could care for themselves no matter what. And sure it was nice and he didn’t suffocate TK but sometimes TK just wanted to be taken care of. A cuddle here, an arm around his shoulders there. It wasn’t too much to ask for and when he finally got that from Carlos he wasn’t sure it was real.

Carlos would call in the mornings to check in on TK, ask him if there was anything that happened that night while they were apart. If he could he would come by the firehouse to have lunch with TK since TK wasn’t going on calls. On days they had off they’d spend going to baby stores in the area and looking at things they would need. It was nice, and overwhelming all at the same time.

Carlos had taken the day off to go with TK to his next doctor’s appointment. They were in the waiting room and Carlos was reading some magazine about infant care when TK’s name was called and they both stood up to follow the nurse.

TK sits on the bed in the room while Carlos sits on the chair in the corner. TK plays with his phone while he waits for Dr. Carter to come. 

There’s a knock and Dr. Carter’s smiling face comes around the corner, “Good morning TK, how are you?”

TK smiles back, “Good, good.”

“Great. Oh, I see we have someone with us today,” Dr. Carter says when he sees Carlos.

“Carlos, sir. I’m, uh, I’m TK’s boyfriend,” Carlos says and holds out his hand for Dr. Carter to shake.

“Nice to meet you,” Dr. Carter says, “So, TK, let’s get you on your back so I can measure your growth. Then we’ll have an ultrasound to check on the babies.”

TK moves to lay down and his shirt rides up. His abs have slowly disappeared as his stomach starts to get rounded from the twins growth. He can start to see the smallest of bumps and he can’t wait to see how it grows over the coming months even if he will miss his abs.

“For twins you’re showing small, but that’s normal for omega men. Your body, while made to carry a pregnancy, still isn’t so sure what to do. So while a female pregnancy would start to show at this stage yours might take a little longer. But that’s good for you since you can wait longer to go out and buy new clothes! Now, ultrasound,” Dr. Carter says.

TK looks over at Carlos and gives him a small smile, “You want to come over here?”

Carlos moves from his seat and moves over to TK’s side. TK moves to take his hand in his and Carlos smiles back at him.

“You ready to see your twins?” Dr. Carter asks but doesn’t wait for a response before he’s pouring the gel onto TK’s stomach and spreads it around with the ultrasound wand. There’s a few moments of nothing then there’s a small noise and Dr. Carter smiles, “There’s the heartbeat of one of them. Let’s see...baby A looks to be growing well. There’s the head...and baby B, there it is. Head, arm. We’re getting really good heartbeats from both.”

TK looks up at Carlos and sees he’s got tears in his eyes. TK squeezees the man’s hand and Carlos looks down at him with a smile.

“You okay?” TK asks.

Carlos nods, “Yeah, yeah I just can’t believe I’m seeing my kids for the first time. Hearing their heartbeats.”

TK gives his hand a kiss and a squeeze.

“Looking at the growth of the twins they’re measuring at fourteen weeks which is good. We’re on track for growth since the last appointment. Of course like mentioned they might be a little older, but it’ll all work out by the end.”

Dr. Carter prints off a couple ultrasound photos for the couple and gives TK a moment to clean himself up from the gel before setting about getting his next appointment set. They’re going for another month out. By that time they’re going to be able to see the gender of the twins.

Once the doctor leaves TK stands up and moves over to Carlos wrapping him up in his arms.

“Thank you,” TK says.

“For what?” Carlos asks in confusion.

“For being here, for being by my side. For saying you’re my boyfriend and not just the baby daddy. For saying they’re your kids even though they might not be,” TK answers.

Carlos’ arms go tighter around the man and he kisses the side of head, “I’ll always be here for you. No matter what. I’m here.”

* * *

Now that TK is starting his second trimester he decides it’s time to tell his friends back in New York. He makes a post on Instagram of his ultrasound photos and immediately his friends like and comment on the post. They ask him about the father, his due date, and if he knows the genders yet. He shies away from saying anything about the father and just gives them emojis back or says thank you. 

He knew telling his friends that it would get back to Alex. They had the same group of friends and when they broke up half went with Alex and half went with TK, but they all still supported each other on social media.

So of course one of these said friends told Alex about TK’s pregnancy and TK ends up with a message from Alex. It sits in his inbox, taunting him.

_hey_  
_heard ur pregnant_  
_congrats_

TK wants to reply, but it’s been months now. Alex broke his heart and yeah they slept together that one time before TK left New York, but they haven’t talked since.

But of course TK likes to troture himself so he replies.

_I am._

It’s simple, nothing too personal.

Alex’s reply is quick.

_cool_  
_Am I the father?_

Alex is smart. That’s what TK always loved about him. Now...now he doesn’t know what to say. Should he tell him it’s possible or lie and just say the twins are Carlos’?

_idk maybe_

It’s easy. Simple.

Alex’s reply is not.

_I can’t believe u. Is this some way of getting me back?_  
_We had sex 1 time after we broke up and ur pregnant? U were on birth control!_

And there’s the temper TK knew Alex had...well has. TK sighs and writes back.

_I said MAYBE. I have a boyfriend now. Could be his._  
_I went off BC when we broke up_

TK knows he’s being petty. But Alex is an asshole who took his heart and stomped on it when he told TK he’d fallen in love with someone else. He also knows from a friend that Alex and said boyfriend broke up not long after TK settled down in Austin, so it’s a win win situation for him.

_I’m not ready to be a dad. I don’t even want kids._

TK rolls his eyes. He knew Alex didn’t want kids. He told TK that when they started dating. Back then TK didn’t know he wanted them either, but that was years ago.

_I’m not asking you to be one._

Alex’s reply set to that last message makes TK’s blood boil.

_If this is some way to get me back it’s a sad attempt_

TK sends an eye roll emoji before typing a message back.

_FUCK U. I didn’t ask u to come into my DMs and harrass me. I don’t want you back. You broke my heart. But now I’ve found someone who’s more of a man than you’ll ever be._

TK doesn’t hear back from Alex after that. He hopes he doesn’t hear from him ever again. Now he’s just going to have to talk to Carlos about the DNA test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't setting out to make Alex so mean, but like...he is a dick.
> 
> Non story related...that season finale was WOW. Fun fact the opening scene with Tarlos at the juice bar was shot maybe 15-20 minutes from house. When they showed the intersection it looked familiar and I was like "WTF they were filming so close to me!" Also I had a co-worker who was an extra in the tornado episode. He said he was sweeping in the background of the church. So yeah that's how I found out they film REALLY close to me and not just in locations in DTLA/studio backlots (where they film 911 OG)


	6. Chapter 6

Of course TK doesn’t have the luck of Alex staying out of his DMs. The man is back two days later apologizing and saying if the babies are his he’ll support them from afar. Child support every month until they’re old enough to not need it anymore. That his mother will be so happy to have grandchildren even if they’re not close by and that he’ll visit them at least once a year or more if he can. TK rolls his eyes and tells him to stop harassing him and that they might not even be his. Alex keeps pressing on. And TK finally has to block him. He can’t deal with the added stress of Alex and his “change of heart.” Alex, while a good boyfriend, wasn’t the best at supporting the omega needs of TK. TK was usually left alone to keep it together or he would go to his father for comfort.

But he can’t think about that. The stress that came with dealing Alex had to be put aside for his health and the health of his unborn children. He had his father, his team, and Carlos his maybe boyfriend (they really needed to talk about that) by his side and he didn’t need to think about his life back in New York.

The alarm at work goes pulling TK out of his thoughts the rest of the team runs down to the trucks while he’s left to watch them leave. It makes him sad he can’t go with them. He’s been trying to figure out how to get back out in the field without worrying his dad, but he knows it won’t be easy. 

He’s saved from boredom when Carlos walks through the open door with a bag of food in his hand and a smile on his face. TK races down the stairs to the man and stops in front of him. He smiles when he smells the food. It’s his favorite Thai food from two blocks over. He’s always going there when he has a chance. 

“Hey,” Carlos says and moves in to kiss TK’s cheek and loop his free arm around the man pulling him close.

“Hey yourself,” TK replies. He’s one hand going to the bag of food while the other grips at Carlos’ back.

Carlos pulls away and takes the bag with him. He teases TK, “Come on now. Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“I am,” TK pouts, “but I’m also very hungry and bored.” He goes to grab the bag of food from Carlos again and this time Carlos lets him have it. Carlos pulls TK into his side as the shorter man looks into it and inhales the aroma.

“Why don’t we go sit down and eat,” Carlos suggests and pulls TK to the stairs.

TK already has a spring roll in his mouth and Carlos can’t help but laugh.

* * *

They make it up to the couch and set all the food out on the table before them. TK had grabbed plates from the kitchen so they could put what they wanted on them and wouldn’t spill anything. Carlos barely has his chopsticks out before TK is taking a helping of pad thai and stuffing it into his mouth. 

“Slow down, babe, you’re going to choke,” Carlos says.

“I’m eating for three now. You expect me to just wait for you while my favorite food is sitting RIGHT in front me?” TK replies. He takes a spring roll and dips it into sauce before taking a bite of it.

Carlos chuckles and takes some pad thai onto his plate, “I know, I know. But at least chew it before going back for more.”

TK rolls his eyes at Carlos but does slow down his eating to please the alpha. It’s one of those things that even though Carlos is an alpha he doesn’t use it to his advantage. But every so often it comes out and it makes TK weak in the knees and he’ll follow whatever Carlos says.

While eating TK’s phone beeps with a new message and he looks at it quickly to see it’s a Facebook message from Alex. He doesn't read it before going back to enjoying his lunch with Carlos, but he phone goes off again and again and it’s getting annoying, so he turns the ringer off.

“You’re popular, who’s texting you?” Carlos asks before taking a spoonful of curry in his mouth.

“Not a text, facebook message,” TK replies.

“From who?”

TK sighs, “Alex.”

“Why’s he messaging you? Did you tell him he’s the father?” Carlos puts his food down to look at TK fully.

TK does the same and takes Carlos’ hand in his before answering, “I didn’t. I posted my ultrasound photos on instagram and one of my friends in New York told him and he messaged me on there first. He was fine until he asked about the father then said he wasn’t ready to be a father and got rather upset and mean. I didn’t reply and he messaged me a few days later saying he had a change of heart and would pay child support if they were his and he would come visit when he could. I ended up having to block him because it was too much, but now it looks like he’s moved onto Facebook.”

Carlos sighs taking in what TK is telling him. He puts his police training ahead of his alpha needs to protect TK and his children from a threat, “Why didn’t you tell me he was harassing you?”

“I’m taking care of it. He’s not going to do anything but pester me until he gets what he wants,” TK replies.

“I’m supposed to be the one protecting you. Come to me if you need help. You know I’m here for you.”

TK moves closer and kisses Carlos’ cheek, “I know. You’re a good alpha, better than Alex and I don’t want him back.”

Carlos preens at that. He moves in and kisses TK placing a hand on his neck while the other holds onto his hand.

When they pull away from each other TK talks first, “I want to get a DNA test. I want to make sure we know who the father is once and for all.”

Carlos’ eyes go wide, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want to know. No more hiding it.”

* * *

The DNA test is actually not that hard to get. Carlos uses his connections with the police department to get a DNA test done at a relatable place. They go together and Carlos goes first getting a cheek swab taken. 

TK has to get his blood drawn. It’ll show not just his DNA but also his unborn children's. The nurse who does it is quick and it’s over before he knows it.

Now they wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I promise. No more guessing.


	7. Chapter 7

TK’s next appointment comes before they get the results of the paternity test. TK’s starting to get a small bump now. The twins are starting to grow more and it’s making it look like TK’s eaten a big lunch. 

Owen and Carlos are with him this time. Owen has planned to go into work later that day while TK is off and Carlos has a night shift. They go through the usual song and dance before the doctor comes in pulling an ultrasound machine behind him.

“Hello TK,” Dr. Carter says with a smile, “Carlos nice to see you again. And...”

“Owen...Strand. TK’s father,” Owen supplies for the doctor.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Strand,” Dr. Carter says shaking Owen’s hand.

“Likewise,” Owen replies.

“I’m sure we’re all up to date on what’s going on with the pregnancy? Today if they allow us we’ll be able to see what’s between the legs,” Dr. Carter replies, “If that’s something you want to know.”

“I do,” TK replies, “Not that it really matters, but it’ll be easier to pick out names.”

“Of course, if you’ll assume the position,” Dr. Carter jokes.

TK does give him a little laugh as he moves to lay flat and he raises his shirt so the doctor can put the gel on his stomach.

The screen comes to life and all four men in the room turn to it. Owen leans forward in his seat to get a better look, while Carlos watches it from behind him.

Dr. Carter makes the usual comments then moves the wand over and he smiles, “Congrats baby A is a boy.”

TK turns to smile over at Carlos who’s got tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips as well. “Come here,” TK says. He pulls Carlos to him when he stands. Carlos leans over so their heads are together watching the screen.

“And baby B is...a boy! Congrats it’s two boys,” Dr. Carter says.

TK turns as Carlos does and they kiss quickly. Carlos has blush on his cheeks when they pull apart and he straightens up to stand at his full height, “I’ll just...move over there.”

Owen claps his hands, “I can’t wait to meet my grandsons.”

“Congratulations again, now you get the registry started,” Dr. Carter jokes, “Would you like any pictures from today?”

TK gets a set and Carlos does as well. They end the appointment with setting up the next one for six weeks out.

“I have to run to work. Will you be fine to get home?” Owen asks TK when they’re leaving the office. 

“I can drive him,” Carlos says.

“Be good,” Owen says with a wink.

“Dad,” TK whines.

* * *

Carlos drives TK home and comes inside with him. There’s hours left until Carlos has to get to work so he stays for lunch. They’re eating in the living room while the TV is on quietly in the background.

“Do you have any names you’re thinking of?” TK asks as they sit down to eat.

“I haven’t thought about it. Wasn’t really something I thought I would be doing...having children,” Carlos replies.

“Really?”

Carlos shrugs, “Growing up gay in Texas I didn’t think I would ever find someone. When I graduated high school being gay was still a taboo and you would get bullied. I stayed in the closet until I graduated. I joined the police force as soon as I could and haven’t really dated anyone seriously in...awhile.”

“What’s awhile?” TK asks.

“Uh...two years?” Carlos replies.

“Are you serious?”

Carlos sighs, “Yes. My last boyfriend was another alpha. So having kids wasn’t something we even thought about. He wouldn’t make a great father anyway. Only cared about himself. Very stuck up and wanted to throw his status around.”

“Sounds like a dick.”

“He was but he had his moments.”

“Sounds like Alex,” TK replies.

Carlos hums at him, “How did he feel about kids?”

TK shrugs, “He was always asking me about my birth control and wanted to make sure I couldn’t get pregnant. But it only takes one time and well here I am.”

“They could be mine,” Carlos replies, “I mean...I already think of them as mine. No one will ever make me think any different.”

TK moves in and kisses Carlos. Carlos’ arms go around TK to pull him closer. TK has to move from his spot on the couch to lean over Carlos and Carlos just pulls him in so he’s laying across Carlos. TK pulls away and looks into Carlos’ eyes, “I don’t want anyone else but you to be their father.”

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. I’ll be there no matter what the test says,” Carlos says.

* * *

The test comes in the mail on a Wednesday. It arrives at TK’s house and he gets it when he gets home from the fire station. His dad is already in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and starting dinner when TK walks in with the closed envelope. 

“What’s that?” Owen asks.

“The paternity test results,” TK replies, “I need to call Carlos.”

“I’m here if you need me,” Owen says as TK walks back out of the kitchen.

TK moves into his room shutting the door behind him and sits on his bed. He has his phone in one hand and the envelope in the other. He presses Carlos’ name in his recent contacts and listens to it ring.

“Hey baby,” Carlos says when he answers, “How was work?”

“G-good,” TK replies, “How’s your shift?”

“Slow.”

“Yeah, yeah same. I mean, uh, no, I mean I got the test results in the mail,” TK stammers out.

“Oh,” Carlos’ voice changes into something more serious, “Have you looked at them?”

“N-not yet. I was calling you before I did.”

“Oh, well I’m here now. Open them. I won’t be upset, I promise. Whatever it says doesn’t change anything.”

TK nods, but remembers Carlos can’t see him, “Y-yeah. Okay give me a moment.”

TK puts his phone between his head and shoulder and uses his hands to open the envelope in his hands. He takes the folded paper out and reads it. There’s a lot of boring stuff but finally he sees the words he’s been waiting to find out.

_With a 99.9% match, Carlos Reyes, is a paternal match._

“TK are you there?” Carlos’ voice comes from his phone.

“Huh, yeah. Y-you’re the father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter wasn't easy to write nor is it my favorite. But hey we finally found out who the father is. Also did anyone ever really think I would make Alex the father?! Come on, we all know Tarlos is OTP.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rare POV change. Time to see things from Carlos' POV.
> 
> Short chapter is short.

_“Huh, yeah I am. Y-you’re the father.”_

Carlos hears those words come from TK’s mouth and it’s like time’s stopped. The air has stopped in his lungs and his head is swirling. After weeks of wondering and telling TK it wouldn’t matter who the biological father was now that it was in writing he can’t believe it. He’s going to be a father...to twins...twin boys.

WOW.

“TK, I...I can’t believe it,” Carlos finally says and time starts again.

“I’m so relieved,” TK replies, “I don’t know what I would’ve done with it came back you weren’t.”

Carlos grunts at that, “I’d still be there for you.”

“I know. I know. But having it in writing is a relief,” TK says.

Carlos’ radio crackles and the order to report to the scene of a car accident is called out.

Carlos sighs, “I have to go TK. I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Okay, yeah. Later,” TK says.

Carlos hangs up and throws his phone into the cup holder in his car before speeding off.

* * *

Carlos doesn’t get to see TK for a couple of days. Their schedules not lining up, but when they finally have a day off together Carlos suggests going shopping. TK agrees and they end up at the store.

Carlos has the registry gun in hand while TK looks at the cribs. Carlos hasn’t had much say in what they’re getting letting TK take the lead, but every so often he’ll get asked a question about what looks better.

Now seems to be one of those times.

“Should we go with a dark wood crib or the grey? I don’t know which will look better in my dad’s house, but if we do grey it would go with the bedding I saw online,” TK says, “Of course we could always buy both and have which set I don’t use at my place at yours.”

“We’re getting two sets of cribs? Wouldn’t that be really expensive?” Carlos asks.

TK turns to look at him, “It would but it’s not like we can just move cribs back and forth from place to place. They’ll need some place to sleep when they’re at your place.”

Carlos nods, “Right...but what if we lived together?”

“I mean that could work...” TK replies, not picking up what was just asked, “But again which would look better in the spare room...wait did you just ask me to move in?”

Carlos looks through his lashes as he smiles, “Yeah, yeah I think I did.”

TK looks over at him in shock, “Are you sure?”

Carlos nods and moves over to put an arm around TK, “ I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t.”

TK smiles up at him and nods his head, “Yeah...yes. Yes I’ll move in with you. I just...my dad, I don’t know what he’ll say.”

“Hey, it’s okay. It doesn’t have to be right away and my place is small, so we would have to find some place bigger. Let’s take it one step at a time.”

TK nods, “Right, right. So cribs for our new place that we definitely have no idea what will look like. Dark wood is classic but grey is moden...”

Carlos shakes his head and laughs.

* * *

After getting their registry figured out. Carlos gets them sandwiches and they go back to Carlos’ place to have lunch and chill.

“Do you think the realtor who helped my dad and I find a place can help us? She was nice and found us the house we have now,” TK asks.

Carlos nods, “I don’t see why not? But wouldn’t an apartment be better for right now? The babies won’t care where they live as long as they have their daddy and papa around.”

TK smiles, “I like the sound of that. Daddy and papa. But I grew up in an apartment in New York and it wasn’t fun. Never enough space, and there’s no place to run around and play. Plus moving would be a hassle the older they get.”

“I understand, but let’s just see if there’s an apartment for us. Don’t take it completely off the table,” Carlos says back.

“Fine,” TK sighs, “But I’m warning you I’m done with apartments. Not that where you’re living isn’t nice it’s just...not family friendly.”

Carlos laughs.

* * *

Telling Owen isn’t what Carlos thought it would be.

“Why don’t you just move in here? There’s more than enough space. TK has his room and I have mine. There’s two not being used and a huge backyard for the kids to run around in when they get older,” Owen explains to them.

“We can’t do that, dad. We don’t want to impose on you,” TK says.

“You wouldn’t be. I can help with the twins, and the rent isn’t bad. Split three ways it’s pennies for us,” Owen replies, “Plus I would love for my son and his boyfriend and their kids to be close.”

“Dad, really? I’m 26, I can’t keep living with you. Plus Carlos and I don’t want to live with my father it’s...weird,” TK replies.

“Just think about it, please. I think it would be great for the both of you,” Owen says.

“We will. Thank you, dad. Seriously it’s a nice offer, but I think Carlo and I need to find a place of our own,” TK says looking over at Carlos.

Carlos nods, “Yes it’s nice of you, thank you. Ah, we’ll think about it.”

“Great. Now who wants dinner?” Owen says and walks off to the kitchen.

“We’re not moving in with my dad,” TK says, turning fully to Carlos.

“And why not? This place is huge and the boys could each have their own room when they’re older. It’s not a bad idea,” Carlos says.

“Do you seriously want to be having sex with my dad next door?”

“I...yeah, that’s not something I would want, no.”

“Right, so our own place is what we need.”

“We have time to figure it out. I don’t want to stress you out too much. That’s just stress for the babies too.”

“I can look at places on my shift. Not like there’s anything to do at the firehouse when they’re on calls and I’m stuck there by myself,” TK says.

“And I can look when I’m not busy,” Carlos replies.

TK leans over and kisses him, “I can’t believe we’re really moving in with each other and you haven’t even asked me to be your boyfriend.”

Carlos pulls away in shock, “I too have asked you.”

“When?” TK counters.

“Well there was that time...” Carlos trails off, “Huh, I guess I haven’t had I? I just thought you getting pregnant and me being the father was enough to assume we didn’t need any grand gestures.”

“It doesn’t need to be grand, but I would like a nice dinner before you ask,” TK teases.

Carlos moves in and kisses his cheek, “Dinner I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy with COVID-19 right now. My job has been closed until at least the end of the month. I still have classes online, so I have homework to keep me busy.


	9. Chapter 9

TK’s still in shock that the DNA test came back with the results he had prayed for. He doesn’t need to worry about Alex anymore. He doesn’t have to share his twins with anyone but the person who’s been good to him. So sweet. So caring. So everything that TK has ever wanted in a boyfriend.

After they hang up, TK takes a quick photo of the DNA results, blurs out Carlos’ name other than the first letter of his name and sends it off to Alex with a message saying he doesn’t have to worry about being a father.

Alex’s message back is exactly how TK thought he would act.

_Can’t believe YOU made me think I was the father._   
_Glad I’m not_   
_Never wanted kids anyway_   
_Don’t talk to me ever again_

TK doesn’t even let it bother him.

* * *

Shopping with Carlos turned into a ‘we’re moving in with each other’ trip. Telling his father the first time turned into Owen saying they should move in with him, and TK explaining why it wouldn’t work. Two days later it’s the same argument. 

“For the last time, dad, we are not moving in with you,” TK says and if he pouts, well it’s just an added bonus.

“TK, just think about it,” Owen replies, “It’ll be the best thing for you while the twins are still young. Not one, but _two_ alphas taking care of you. How many people get to say that?”

TK groans, “Dad...this isn’t about being an alpha or omega or whatever. It’s about me wanting privacy with my sons and my boyfriend.”

“And you think this place won’t give you privacy?”

“Dad, I love you, but I need to have my own space. I can’t keep living with you.”

“You know in some cultures the families stay together for years and years. Grandparents, kids, grandkids, great grand kids, the whole family in one place. Helping raise the younger generations together,” Owen explains.

“Dad,” TK sighs, “I love you but we can’t keep arguing on where I am going to live. Carlos and I are looking at places. We need a place of our own.”

“I just worry,” Owen says, “Your last relationship-”

TK cuts him off, “Was terrible. I know. Alex wasn’t great, but I was blinded by the small good qualities he had. Carlos isn’t like him. He’s not some alpha who’s going to throw his status around. I’m not some fragile omega.”

“I know. I know, but it wasn’t that long ago you overdosed,” Owen replies.

“That was almost six months ago,” TK says, “I’ve gone to all my meetings. I’ve been to therapy. I’ve done everything you’ve asked me to since we got here. I’m an adult. I can handle things.”

Owen sighs. He shakes his head in defeat, “Fine. I still stand by my words but if you need space then you can have it. Just know I’ll be around a lot to check on you and my grandchildren.”

TK hugs his dad, “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Just call before you come over.”

* * *

TK looks up houses online when he’s on shift. They haven’t allowed him back on calls even though his doctor has said it’s fine as long as he doesn’t do anything strenuous, but his dad nor the chief have given him the okay. 

He finds a few houses for sell that he wants to check out. He doesn’t really have a list of what he wants but something that will be nice for him, Carlos, and their kids is enough for him. He calls the realtor who helped his father and him find a house to let her know what he’s found and she tells him she’ll look into them as well to get a showing set up.

He’s about to call Carlos when the whole team shows up muddy and tired from a call they were just on.

“What happened?” TK asks as they walk through to the showers.

“The sprinklers wouldn’t turn off so we had to fight through water and mud to get to anyone. Didn’t help it was slippery so we all took a few stumbles here and there,” Owen tells him.

“And there were cows!” Mateo exclaims, “They were kicking up mud left and right. I think I got some in my eye.”

“You’re fine,” Marjan says to him, “If you can see out of it then there’s nothing there.”

“I can _see_ out of it because Michelle flushed it for me, but it still hurts,” Mateo comments back.

“Alright, no need to fight,” Judd says coming into the common room, “I’m getting the good shower. I’ve got mud and cow crap in places I don’t want to even think about.”

“Not if I get there first,” Mateo says and runs off to the shower room.

Judd rolls his eyes at Mateo and turns to TK, “How’s it going, kid? Anything new happen?”

“Nope. Nothing,” TK replies.

“So the house hunting you're doing isn’t something to talk about?” Judd says and points to the open laptop behind TK.

TK looks behind him and sees his laptop is still displaying a house for sale. He quickly closes it and turns back to Judd, “Not that it’s any of your business, but Carlos and I are looking into moving in with each other.”

“The place next door to mine is for sale. Last neighbors just remodeled the whole place before moving,” Judd replies. 

“I’m not looking to be your neighbor.”

“Ah, come on now. What’s so bad about living next to me?” Judd teases.

“I don’t want to see your dirty mug everyday. It’s bad enough seeing it when I’m at work,” TK teases back.

“I’m wounded,” Judd says, “And here I thought we were getting along.”

TK laughs, “I like you, but not enough to live next to you.”

“Right in the heart,” Judd replies and stumbles back in fake hurt.

“Go take your shower, you stink,” TK says with a smile on his face.

Judd laughs as he turns and walks away.

* * *

Carlos made good on his promise to take TK to dinner. They end up at a tapas restaurant that Michelle recommended to him. It’s got a little bit of everything and TK can’t say no to small plates. With each day comes a new craving. Some days it’s normal stuff other’s it’s weird combos he can’t seem to find.

“I want one of everything,” TK says when they look over the menu.

Carlos smiles at him as he shakes his head, “We can’t get one of everything. I don’t have the money for that.”

TK sighs, “But I don’t know what our kids want. I could say I want the green beans but they could say they don’t want them and give me heartburn for the rest of the night.”

Carlos laughs, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh, but green beans really?”

“You never know,” TK pouts.

“How about we order three things each. We can share whatever we order and you’ll be able to try what you like and see what the twins like as well.”

“I guess, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Carlos smiles at him, “Consider myself warned.”

TK ends up ordering more than what was planned but eats it all. He’s full when they leave and Carlos says the date isn't over yet. They end up at an ice cream parlor and TK’s face has a huge smile on it.

TK gets a custom made sundae with everything he wants in it while Carlos sticks with a cone of his favorite. Carlos pays and they find an empty bench to sit on.

TK’s digging in his sundae when Carlos asks, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

TK looks up at him and sees those dark brown eyes looking right at him. He smiles, “Is that how you ask? While I’m stuffing my face with ice cream?”

Carlos shrugs, “I was about to chicken out.”

TK smiles grow and he leans over to kiss Carlos. He tastes Carlos’ ice cream and leans in further to chase the taste of it.

When they pull away from each other TK’s spoon goes into Carlos' cone and grabs a bite of his ice cream. “Yours is much better,” TK says.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Carlos says. He pulls his cone away from TK’s wandering spoon.

“If I say yes can I have your ice cream?”

“What’s wrong with yours?”

“Yours tastes better.”

Carlos looks at his melting cone, then back at TK. TK’s making a sad, big eyed look at Carlos and Carlos sighs before he hands his cone over to TK. TK kisses his cheek and takes a lick of the ice cream and sighs from the taste.

“Best boyfriend ever.”


	10. Chapter 10

“This is perfect.”

“You like it?”

“I love it!” TK turns to Carlos with a huge smile on his face, “This house is...everything we wanted. And it’s in our price range. We need this house.”

“There are already two offers down on this place. It’s rather popular,” their realtor says, “The school’s are excellent.”

“We need to put an offer down right now,” TK says to the two people in front of him.

“Don’t you think it would be nice to think about it?” Carlos asks. The last few weeks of house hunting have been hard. Carlos still has to work, while TK gets to look at houses all day. He’s been trying to support TK but he hasn’t had much time.

“We need to put an offer down before someone else gets it,” TK replies, “In this market this place will be gone in another hour.”

Carlos sighs and shakes his head, “Fine, put an offer in.”

“Great, I’ll call the selling realtor,” their realtor says and has her phone out and dialing the number before even finishing her sentence.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Carlos asks, “there are two more places in the area we can look at.”

“I’m positive. The layout is perfect. The open concept, three bedrooms, two bathrooms. The backyard is huge, and the patio,” TK sighs, “The patio is perfect to host bbqs and get togethers for our family and friends.”

“Good news boys,” their realtor says coming back into the room, “One of the offers fell through so it’s you and one other couple.”

TK’s eyes light up, “That’s awesome. How long until we know if our offer is accepted?”

“Shouldn’t take more than 24 hours, but there's a couple more showings today before any offer is accepted.”

“We should look at the other houses,” Carlos pipes in from his spot.

“We should wait to hear about this one,” TK counters.

“We’re within walking distance of one and the other is two blocks away if you want to check them out. I cleared my afternoon for you, so I have the time,” their realtor says.

“Let’s just go look at them. Just in case,” Carlos says. He looks at TK silently pleading for him to agree.

“My feet are starting to hurt,” TK replies, “How far is the first house from here?”

“Only five houses down, end of the street,” the realtor replies.

“I can make it there, but probably not back,” TK says. Since he’s started to show and the weight of pregnancy has started to add on his feet have started to swell and little everyday things, like standing for long periods of time, have taken their toll on him.

“I’ll drive the car over,” the realtor suggests, “That way we don’t have to come back. Plus we it’ll save us time to go see the last house.”

TK and Carlos agree and head out of the house while the realtor locks the place back up. 

“Really do like that house,” TK says as they walk down the street.

“I know, babe, I know,” Carlos replies.

“Why are you being so quiet?”

“Huh, just thinking.”

“You’re not having second thoughts are you?”

Carlos takes TK’s hand in his and kisses it, “No, I promise I’m not. I just want to make sure we’re getting the right house for us.”

“We are,” TK says, “That last house is where I imagined we’d raise our kids. Running around the backyard, maybe a dog or two as well.”

Carlos shakes his head, but has a smile on his face, “Don’t get ahead of yourself. We need the house first and maybe a year or two after the twins are born we can think about getting a dog.”

“I’ve always wanted a dog as a kid. My parents never let me have one. Said an apartment in the city wasn’t the right place to raise one. Then they divorced and my dad threw himself into his work and my mom...she was busy too. I got left with a babysitter a lot. I stopped asking after a while. Bringing a dog into the mix after the divorce wouldn’t have fixed anything.”

Carlos squeezes his hand to comfort him, “When the time is right we can get a dog. I’ve always loved animals and think it would be great to have our kids grow up alongside a pet or two. Maybe get some chickens so we can have eggs.”

“We’re turning our backyard into a farm.”

“Oh come on, chickens are great pets. We’ll save on having to buy eggs.”

“They also smell, have shape claws, and will poke at you with their pointy beaks.”

Carlos rolls his eyes, “You’re such a city boy.”

TK turns to him with a slight frown but Carlos kisses it away. TK falls into him as they kiss and when the realtor clears her throat they break apart.

“If you’re finished we can see the next house,” she says.

TK and Carlos chuckle. Carlos nods to her letting her know they were ready.

The next house has almost the same layout, but the backyard is smaller and there is no patio. TK sighs at it and Carlos can already tell he’s not liking it. Carlos asks a few questions about the property, but it’s all for show.

They don’t make it to the last house because TK says he needs to go home because his feet are ready to fall off. Carlos thanks the realtor for her time and she smiles saying thanks and she’ll call them with any updates.

* * *

They don’t get the house that TK fell in love with. The other couple had put in a higher offer and the sellers took it. TK is upset, but he doesn’t let it get him down. He goes back to looking at places, even if they weren’t what he wanted.

“You can’t stress yourself out with this,” Owen says one night at dinner, “The right house will come along.”

“Dad,” TK sighs, “I found the right place. But we didn’t get it. I don’t think I could ever find another like it.”

“You will, son. You just have to be patient. Plus there’s always room to stay here.”

“Seriously, dad, again?”

“What I’m just saying maybe you two can save some money and stay here for a bit. Finding the right place takes time.”

TK shakes his head, “Can you just leave it? We’re not going to live here. If anything we’ll just move in Carlos’ place for the time being.”

“Why are you so opposed to living here? We have more than enough room for everyone.”

“Because dad, I don’t want to have sex with my boyfriend while my dad’s down the hall!” TK shouts. The outburst surprises both of them and TK apologizes immediately, “I’m sorry. I didn’t...”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry I keep pushing you,” Owen replies.

“No, dad. I...I’m sorry, really. I shouldn’t have yelled. I’m just stressed and I’m freaking out a little because I really want a house for Carlos and me and the twins. And not getting that house really made me sad. It would’ve been perfect,” TK explains.

“I know, TK. I get it, but there will be a better place for you. There’s so much real estate available right now that you’ll find something. Just give it time,” Owen says.

“Thanks dad, really, having your support has been more than you know.”

“I’ll always be here for you, son.”

* * *

A week later the house across the street from Owen and TK’s house gets a for sale sign in the front yard. TK calls his realtor and she shows him the house. It has four bedrooms, 2.5 baths, a backyard with a pool that has a fence all around it, and a yard to run around in. It’s even more than TK wanted, but he knows he needs to put an offer in before anyone else can look at it. He calls Carlos, but it goes to voicemail.

TK leaves a message for him, “Hi, hun, I, uh, I think I found our house. We need to put an offer in like right now, so please don’t hate me but I’m going to do it. Okay...uh, call me back.”

“So I take it we’ll wait until Mr. Reyes can see the place?” the realtor asks.

“Uh no, no let’s put the offer in. I can’t let this one get taken from us like the last,” TK answers.

“Great, I’ll call now,” the realtor says.

* * *

“We got it!” TK exclaims when he sees Carlos.

Carlos is baffled, “Got what?”

“The house! We got the house!”

Carlos’ eyes light up and his smile grows, “We did?”

“Yes, the realtor texted me!” TK takes his phone from his pocket and shows Carlos.

Carlos smiles at the phone then looks over at TK, “We’re really doing this?”

“Yeah, yeah I think we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday. I know most of the world is on lockdown, so I hope everyone is doing alright and is safe. I'm doing alright myself. It's weird not being at work but also kind of nice not to have to go in. I am getting paid until mid April so there's that. But it's still a scary time for us. 
> 
> Anyway sending good vibes, positive thoughts, and all the good stuff to everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

It takes a month, but Carlos and TK finally get everything signed, sealed, and delivered to the right people and the house keys are finally in their hands. TK is the one to go down to the realtor’s office and get them since Carlos has a shift. He thanks the realtor and she says to send her a photo when they’re all moved in.

TK makes his way over to the police station next. The last time he was there was after the bar fight. That wasn’t his best look. Carlos is usually on patrol so for him to have him have a day at the station is a rare treat. 

Walking has gotten a little harder the more his stomach has started to grow, so he has to carefully walk into the station without bumping anyone. It’s hard because he’s so excited to have the keys to his and Carlos’ house. He can’t wait to surprise his boyfriend.

“Can I help you?” the officer behind the desk asks TK when he finally makes it to the front desk.

“Hi, is Officer Reyes available?” TK asks.

“Of course, let me call him up. You can have a seat if you want,” the officer replies.

TK goes to take a seat. There’s no one there, of course, because who in their right mind would willingly go to a police station in the middle of the day?

Thankfully he doesn’t have to wait long and when Carlos sees him his smile takes over his face and he moves right over to his boyfriend and pulls him into a hug.

“Hi, babe, what are you doing here?”

TK kisses his cheek and breaks from Carlos’ hold, “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“You do? It’s not another arrest I hope.”

TK rolls his eyes and lightly hits Carlos across the chest, “That was one time.”

Carlos chuckles, “One too many.”

TK huffs, “I can go if you want.”

“No, please. Stay. Come on, let’s go to my desk to talk,” Carlos says and leads TK away from the reception area. “As much as I don’t mind being in the front, there are some people who have loose lips and I don’t need the guys ribbing me anymore then that already do.”

“Are they okay with you being gay?” TK asks. Maybe coming to surprise Carlos at the station wasn’t the best idea. 

“They don’t care. More of just joking about everyone who comes to visit me.”

“So you’re popular?”

Carlos blushes, “I’ve had a few admirers come to drop me off cookies or twice.”

“Cookies, huh?”

“A couple gave me their numbers.”

“Uh-huh.”

“One may have asked me on a date.”

“A date?”

“I turned it down. _She_ wasn’t my type. None of them were. Except this one. He got into a bar fight and thankfully didn’t get seriously injured. Just a split lip and some bruises. He was new to town,” Carlos says. He turns to TK and puts his arms around him, “He was very cute.”

TK puts his arms around Carlos as well, “Really? And how did that turn out for you? Did he ever come back and give you cookies?”

Carlos shakes his head, “He never came back. But I heard he’s pregnant...with twins.”

TK chuckles, “Yes, yes he is. And he also has a present for you.”

“He does?”

TK moves his one arm from around Carlos and grabs the keys from his pocket. He holds them up for Carlos to see, “Keys. To a house. _Our_ house. Are you ready to move in with me Officer Reyes?”

Carlos moves in and kisses TK, hard against the mouth. He pulls TK as close as he can as he kisses him. TK holds onto Carlos as best as he can.

When they pull apart TK has a smile on his face, “So I take that as a yes?”

Carlos laughs, “Of course, babe. I wouldn’t want to move in with anyone else.”

* * *

Getting everyone to help Carlos and TK to move into their new house was difficult to coordinate. Owen couldn’t schedule everyone to be off for the day without someone else from the station getting upset. So he put TK and himself off for the day, while Judd and Paul were going to go in for an overnight and Marjan and Mateo would come later in the day after their day shift ended. 

Moving TK’s stuff from across the street was easy. Owen and Paul did most of the lifting while TK stayed at his house and had them place his boxes in various rooms.

“Are you guys sure you don’t need me to help?” TK asked as he opened a box of his books.

“No heavy lifting while you’re pregnant,” Owen replies.

“I should still be there to help,” TK says.

“No. And that’s final. As your father will not let you do anything during this move that will put you in harm's way.”

“Dad, it’s boxes. Not a life or death.”

“Still, what I say goes. No lifting of any boxes.”

TK groans and rolls his eyes, “Whatever.”

He’s saved from his dad, when Carlos and Judd roll up with the moving truck. Most of Carlos’ furniture was going to be used in their new place.

“Already boys, the fun has arrived!” Judd says coming from the driver’s side of the moving truck.

Carlos walks up from where he parked his car on the street and laughs at Judd’s antics, “He’s really not. He was whining the whole time about the couch.”

“Hey, I was just saying maybe it would’ve been nice to get a new one!”

“Hey babe,” TK says coming out from the house. He walks over to Carlos and kisses him.

“Can you two save it for later?” Paul teases, “We still have the whole truck to unload before Marjan and Mateo get here. After that the muscle will be leaving.”

“Well Marjan isn’t here, so it never arrived,” TK teases back, already laughing at his own joke.

Carlos shakes his head, but laughs as well.

The furniture in the truck gets moved into the house quickly. Carlos was smart and started bringing boxes over during the week, so he doesn’t have to worry about the smaller stuff from his apartment. 

Judd and Paul place the couch where Carlos wants it, while TK and Owen get the TV hooked up to the wall across from it. The stand underneath ties the room together and TK can’t wait to get his XBox hooked up so he can play.

The bed frame is tough to get in. All the guys have to move it around the doorframe and into the master room. TK stands by to watch, wishing he could help, but his father nor Carlos would let him.

When Marjan and Mateo arrive they bring dinner. TK grabs the food to take to the kitchen, thankful he put the plates away so they have something to put their food on.

“Thank God for reinforcements,” Judd says, “I cannot stand one more pouty look from TK. Are you sure you want to move in with him, Carlos?”

Carlos smiles over at Judd, “Yeah, I’m sure. I’m immune to that face.”

“That’s what they all say,” Judd replies. “Alphas can resist those omega looks.”

“Says the beta,” Marjan interjects, “Someone is jealous.”

“I am not. I like my status thank you very much,” Judd fires back.

“Children please,” Owen says before the fight escalates, “Can we go one dinner without the bickering?”

Judd stuffs a piece of pizza in his mouth and walks away while Marjan takes hers and moves over to Paul. Owen moves to the dining room where Carlos and TK are sitting on the floor where the table will go once it’s moved in.

“What else needs to be done? I can help unpack,” Mateo says as he sits with Carlos and TK.

“I think just a few more pieces of furniture and we should be okay. Carlos and I can take care of the unpacking. There’s uh, a lot to unpack, that is personal,” TK replies and blushes thinking about his personal sex toy collection.

“No worries, I’m good with a hammer. I can hang pictures or put together furniture. I’m a wizard when it comes to that little thing that comes in Ikea boxes,” Mateo says back.

“We’ll let you know,” Carlos says, “Most of the furniture is already put together.”

Dinner comes to an end when Judd and Paul say their goodbyes. Marjan cleans up the food to put into the fridge while Mateo and Owen head outside to bring the rest of whatever was left to bring over from across the street.

“You excited for tonight?” Carlos asks TK while they have a moment alone.

“I am. First night in my own house, with my sexy as fuck boyfriend. No dad around,” TK replies.

“Sexy as fuck, huh?” Carlos teases. He takes TK into his arms, “I could say the same about you.”

TK leans in and kisses Carlos. Carlos deepens the kiss. TK’s arms go around Carlos’ neck to bring him closer. Carlos moves so he can hold TK without his baby bump in the way. TK pulls away from Carlos with a puzzled look on his face, “Did you feel that?”

“Feel what?”

“I felt something...like a little flutter.”

“Butterflies in your stomach?” Carlos teases, “I didn’t know I still did that for you.”

It happens again and TK moves his hand to this stomach, “No...I think, I think one of the twins is kicking.”

“Seriously?” Carlos says and moves his hand down to feel. TK moves his hand to where the kicking was happening. It’s faint but Carlos can feel it, “That’s...that’s our kid.”

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

Carlos keeps his hand on TK as he leans over to kiss him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED ABO status of characters (it was time lol) 
> 
> Alpha:  
> Owen  
> Carlos  
> Alex  
> Marjan
> 
> Beta:  
> Mateo  
> Judd
> 
> Omega:  
> Paul  
> TK


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Carlos POV chapter. AND Michelle finally makes an appearance.

With everything moved in and put in its place TK and Carlos finally have a moment to breathe. Mostly. Owen had been over every night for dinner making sure TK was eating right and wasn’t stressing over things. It was nice at first, but by the end of the week Carlos was at his wits end. He just wanted a calm and nice evening at home with his boyfriend without anyone coming around.

“I can’t stand another minute of it!” Carlos complains to Michelle while out having coffee.

Michelle laughs softly into her cup, “Have you asked TK about it? Maybe he can talk to his dad about letting you guys have some time without him hanging around.”

“I can’t do that to him. His dad is all he has and telling him not to see his father wouldn’t be right. Not after everything he’s been through.”

“I didn’t say he can’t see his father, just maybe it’s time to set boundaries. It’s better now then later to let Owen and TK know when it is and isn’t a good time for Owen to come over. If you wanted Owen in your life like this you would have moved in with him.”

Carlos wipes his face with his hands and groans, “I feel like I am living with him. You know I’ve come home three times this week and he’s cooked dinner?”

“I wouldn’t be upset with a home cooked meal.”

“I wouldn’t be either but then he stays and wants to talk or watch TV or go for a walk around the block.”

“Carlos, I think it’s time you talk to TK about this. If you’re that upset about Owen being around just think about it when the babies arrive.”

“Oh God,” Carlos groans.

Michelle rubs his arm in comfort, “How about we talk about something else. It’s been a while since we’ve had a moment to talk. How is TK? The twins?”

“He’s fine. The twins are fine. They kick now. It’s soft but it’s there. TK says it happens a lot at night, when we’re sleeping. Or at least when I’m sleeping. The kicking wakes him up sometimes.”

“That’s beautiful. Really.”

“Are you going soft on me now?”

“Shut up. I’m not. I just can’t believe out of the two of us you’d be the first to settle down.”

Carlos rolls his eyes, “I wasn’t that bad. I had some really nice relationships.”

“With who?”

“There was Nick...and Grant! Grant was around for a year.”

“He had a police officer fetch and when you wouldn’t handcuff him anymore he ran off with Gary.”

Carlos has to laugh at that, “It wouldn’t have been bad if they weren’t my work issued cuffs.”

* * *

“I want my own space,” TK replies when Carlos tells him it’s time to talk to Owen, “I moved out to get away from him not have him come over every night.”

“Then you need to talk to him.”

“Maybe you can talk to him. You know alpha to alpha.”

“He’s your dad. I’m not telling him he can’t see his son.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun. Fine, I’ll talk to him. Right now. I’ll go right over and tell him to stop coming over. But don’t get upset when dinner isn’t ready when you get home. I can’t cook,” TK says. He moves over to the front door and goes to put on his shoes.

Carlos laughs and moves to kiss TK, “It’s okay. I don’t need dinner when I have you.”

“You know how to say all the right things,” TK says and kisses Carlos again.

Carlos takes control and pushes TK against the door. His hands move up to rub up TK’s sides, lifting his shirt over his chest so Carlos can touch skin.

TK doesn’t make it over to Owen’s that night.

* * *

Carlos is at home the next time he sees Owen. It’s early in the afternoon and TK is at work while Carlos has the day off. He’s busy painting the nursery when there’s a knock on the door. He puts the brush down and wipes his hands on his shirt, letting any paint on his hands rub off.

He pulls the door open to reveal Owen with a bag in hand and smile, “Hello. Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Carlos moves to the side, “What brings you over today? TK isn’t here.”

“That’s why I wanted to come over. I wanted to talk to you,” Owen replies. He moves through the house to the dining room and places the bag on the table, “I brought lunch.”

“Oh, ah, thanks. I was just painting the nursery,” Carlos replies.

“I can see,” Owen says, pointing to Carlos' painted stained shirt, “I hope you like salmon. I got us both some. There’s a salad and organic quinoa as well.”

“Sounds great, I’ll just go wash my hands,” Carlos says back. He tries to think to himself whenever he and Owen have ever talked when TK wasn’t around, but there hasn’t been one. Having Owen over without TK is unnerving. And he doesn’t want to know what Owen could possibly want with him.

He gets one bite of food in his mouth when Owen asks, “So what’s your plan?”

“My plan?” Carlos questions back.

“With TK, the twins,” Owen replies.

“Uh, well I mean, I’m pretty serious about TK. I told him since day one I was all in. We’ve moved in together and I want to build a life with him.”

“And you know about his past?”

“We’ve talked about it.”

“And?” Owen presses.

“And it doesn’t make me think any less of him. He’s still TK. He’s been through a lot and I don’t want to hurt him.”

“He’s had more than enough hurt in his life. I wasn’t the best father to him when he was younger but that doesn’t stop me from wanting the best for him. I just want to make sure your heart is in it.”

“Captain Strand with all due respect, I am not here to try and hurt your son. He’s the love of my life. And the father to my children. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. If you think you’re going to come into my house and tell me what to do with my family I’ll have to ask you to leave. You’re not TK’s alpha anymore. I am.”

Owen puts his fork down on his plate and wipes at his mouth with his napkin before he replies to Carlos’ outburst, “I’m sorry, Carlos. I didn’t mean to suggest you were going to hurt TK in any way. It’s just...Alex really did a number on him. I held my tongue more than I should have when it came to Alex and TK’s relationship. I told myself the next time TK was going to date someone I wouldn’t. I can’t see my son get hurt like that again. And now it’s not just my son, but my grandchildren.”

“I’m not Alex. I’ve seen what he’s said to TK. I’ve heard what he’s said and done and I would never do anything to hurt TK or my children. I may be an alpha and TK my omega, but he’s also my equal.”

Owen nods at that, “I’m sorry for overstepping my boundaries. I am just worried about my son. I can’t let him get hurt again. Not after everything that’s happened.”

“I won’t hurt him. I promise. I love him.”

* * *

“You love me?” TK says walking into the house that night.

After the talk at lunch Owen said he’d respect Carlos and TK’s life and would call when he wanted to come over. Carlos smiled and thanked him for lunch before seeing him out and going back to painting.

“I do...” Carlos replies, putting the paint brush down.

“And when were you going to tell me?”

“Uh...” Carlos is at a loss for words. He didn’t even think twice when he told Owen he was in love with TK. He just kind of forgot to tell TK first.

“I had to find out from my dad you’re in love with me.”

“Sorry?”

TK moves over to Carlos and pulls him into a hug. Carlos hands move around him but he remembers he has paint on them so he doesn’t touch TK.

“Say it.” TK says.

“Say what?” Carlos teases back.

“Tell me what you told my dad.”

“That you’re the love of my life and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. That Alex is a terrible person.”

“And...” TK presses.

“And I love you,” Carlos says with a smile.

TK kisses him. Carlos forgets his hands are covered in paint and tangles his fingers into TK’s hair pulling him closer.

Break apart Carlos apologizes, “I got paint in your hair.”

“Then come wash it for me,” TK says with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not one to change POVs in a story because it can get messy but I needed a way to bring Michelle into the story. She's Carlos' friend (if not best friend) and I felt like it was unfair to her not to have her in the story. I couldn't really have her interact with TK since we haven't really seen them interact much.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like mentioned before all pregnancy talk is most likely not correct and just going by what I've read and seen. Please take it with a grain of salt.

TK’s sleeping when the contraction hits. He’s alone because Carlos had an overnight shift and even though Owen offered TK said he would be fine by myself. Owen had come over for dinner before heading home since he had the early shift the next morning. So now TK’s alone when he has the first contraction.

It freaks him out.

He’s only 30 weeks along, so he shouldn’t be going into labor. But this feels like it. All the stuff he’s read or learned in the pregnancy class he signed up for have talked about what a contraction will feel like and right now it’s all pointing to an early labor.

TK tries to stay calm but can’t think about what it would mean if he were to go into labor before his due date. He’s not ready. The nursery doesn’t even have furniture in it yet.

He calls his dad to help him.

“Hello,” Owen says sleepily.

“Dad, I...I think I’m in labor,” TK says without saying hello back.

“What? TK, are you okay?” Owen asks, already sounding more alert.

“I’m having contractions. Dad it’s too early.”

“Okay, TK, it’s going to be okay. I’m already out the door and coming over to you. Can you meet me at the front door? I’ll drive you to the hospital,” Owen replies trying to keep his son and himself calm.

“I-I think so,” TK says. He moves and another contraction takes over. He cries out in pain and he hears Owen trying to calm him over the phone.

TK waits until the pain is gone before standing up and shuffling over to the front door. He unlocks it door and sees his father standing on the other side. TK can’t help it but start to cry when he sees his father.

“Hey, son it’s okay. I’m here,” Owen says taking TK into his arms, “I’m here.”

“It’s too soon. I can’t be in labor. It’s too soon,” TK cries into his father’s shoulder.

“Let’s get you to the hospital and get you checked out. There’s a lot they can do to stop you from going into labor too soon. Come on,” Owen says, pulling away from TK but keeps an arm around his shoulders to keep him steady,” Walk slowly. Can you make it to my car?”

“I-I think so,” TK replies, “It’s not too bad right now.”

“You might be in between contractions right now,” Owen comments.

They do make it to the car before another contraction hits. TK cries out and holds onto Owen’s arm with a death grip. Owen gently tells him to breathe through it and tells him it’s going to be okay to and calm TK down.

When the contraction is over TK turns to his dad and buries his face into his shoulder, “I can’t do this. It’s too soon.”

“I know, but we’re going to the hospital now. We’ll get there and they’ll help you. I promise,” Owen says trying to reassure him.

TK can only give him a small nod. Owen gets his son into the car and runs to the other side to get in to drive.

TK has another contraction as they drive. Owen gives TK a hand to hold onto and TK takes it. Not letting go even when the pain is through.

Once at the hospital Owen runs in to tell them TK is the car and a nurse runs out with a wheelchair. TK moves from his spot in the car to the chair. The nurse wheels him away before Owen can reassure TK.

He yells after the pair, “I’ll be right there, son! I’m going to park. I love you!”

TK can’t say anything back because pain shoots through him and he yells in pain.

“Mr. Strand, you’ll be okay. Just breathe,” the nurse says to TK.

“I am trying to breathe,” TK says through his teeth.

* * *

An hour later TK is in a hospital gown, laying in bed with monitors hooked up to him. Owen sits nearby playing on his phone.

“Are you feeling better?” Owen asks looking up when he hears TK sigh.

“If you mean have the contractions stopped then yes,” TK replies.

“That’s good. That means the medication has helped,” Owen says back.

“How much longer do I have to stay here?” TK asks.

“Until the doctor has determined that you are not in labor.”

TK doesn’t have a chance to reply to his father because Carlos comes rushing in, “TK, oh my God, are you okay?

“I was having contractions,” TK replies, “I didn’t know what to do so I called my dad.”

Carlos takes TK’s hand in his, “I was so worried. Your dad called me but I was dealing with a booking and couldn’t get away. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you.”

“Don’t apologize,” TK replies squeezing Carlos’ hand, “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine. I should’ve been with you,” Carlos replies. The fear in his eyes tells TK that Carlos is feeling guilty more than he should.

“No, babe, don’t blame yourself. You have to work. My dad was able to be there for me,” TK reassures his boyfriend.

“I should’ve been there,” Carlos fights back, “I’m your alpha. I should be taking care of you.”

“You are,” TK replies, “Just being here right now is helping me.”

Carlos sighs, “I still should’ve been with you.”

Owen clears his throat, “I’m going to go see if they have something to eat at the vending machines. Would either of you like anything?”

“I’m fine,” Carlos replies.

“I’m good,” TK says.

Owen nods and moves out of the room quickly leaving the pair by themselves. Carlos takes the seat Owen was sitting in and moves it closer to TK’s bed so he can sit near his boyfriend. TK takes Carlos’s hand in his again and gives it a squeeze.

“I’m fine. I was scared because I didn’t know what was happening, but my dad was there for me,” TK says again, “I’m going to be fine. The twins are going to be fine. We’re all going to be fine.” 

“Do they know what’s happening yet?” Carlos asks, “What did the doctor say.”

“Not much,” Tk answers, “He should be back soon though. Wanted to monitor me before making any assumptions.”

Carlos shuffles his body in the chair, “What could possibly he be monitoring? You were having contractions. You went into labor! Ten weeks too early!”

TK takes his hand away from Carlos and places it on his lap looking down at his hands, “It could’ve been something else. He just wants to make sure.”

“I’m going to go find the doctor,” Carlos says, moving to get up from his seat.

“And what? Go all alpha on him? Using your status isn’t going to get you anywhere,” TK replies, “Now sit your ass down and wait for the doctor!”

Carlos is stunned by TK’s outburst. It’s not like him to yell. And an omega yelling at their alpha is something that doesn’t happen often. Carlos deflates back in the chair and sighs. He rubs his hands across his face and takes a few moments to himself.

“I’m sorry. I’m just worried,” Carlos replies.

TK moves to rub a hand through Carlos’s hair, “I know. But there’s nothing you can do right now.”

When the doctor comes back in he says TK wasn’t in labor which is a relief to everyone. But he was having Braxton Hicks contractions. He suggests TK take it easy for a few days and to call his doctor for an appointment.

“Are you going back to work?” Owen asks Carlos when the doctor leaves.

“No, my captain let me have the rest of the night off,” Carlos replies, “I’ll take a couple of days off to watch over TK.”

“I don’t need anyone watching over me,” TK says.

“I think it’s a good idea,” Owen replies, “If you need anything just call. And TK, don’t worry about your job. I’m sure your captain will understand.” Owen winks at his son.

TK rolls his eyes, “Oh my God, seriously.”

Owen laughs. He gives TK a hug and shakes Carlos’ hand before making his exit from the hospital telling them to call if they need anything.

* * *

Two days later TK and Carlos are in the waiting room waiting to see Dr. Carter. After the hospital Carlos had called the office in panic and they said they had an appointment available so TK could come in.

TK was annoyed sitting there. After the hospital he went home and relaxed, but Carlos had been hovering around him ever since. Every time he moved Carlos was there asking what was wrong. It was starting to get tiring, but he couldn’t stop Carlos’ alpha instincts.

“Mr. Strand,” a nurse calls from the office door.

TK moves to stand up but Carlos is up and already out of his seat to help him. His stomach is now protruding out to make it look like he’s hiding a basketball under his shirt.

“I can do it myself,” TK says waving Carlos’s hand away and moving to get up.

Carlos trails after TK into the exam room and is quiet as the nurse talks to TK. When the nurse leaves he moves over to TK, “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine. Can you sit down or something?” TK replies.

Carlos moves over to the chair in the corner but doesn’t sit down. Instead he moves it over to be next to TK on the exam table. 

TK sighs and rolls his eyes, “I’m not going to fall over.”

There’s a knock on the door before Carlos can reply and Dr. Carter walks in, “Hello TK, Carlos. How are you today?”

“He had contractions a couple of nights ago,” Carlos replies before TK can answer.

“Contractions?” Dr. Carter questions.

“Braxton Hicks,” TK replies and stares daggers at Carlos to shut up.

“Those are fairly common. Nothing to be concerned about,” Dr. Carter replies.

“They felt real so my dad took me to the hospital which is how we got the diagnosis,” TK replies, “Doctor in the ER said to take it easy for a couple of days and to have a check up with you to see if there’s anything else that needs to be done.”

Dr. Carter nods, “Of course. You’re still a few weeks away from delivery so it’s good you came in. Braxton Hicks are just the body's way of getting you ready for birth. While they do feel like the real thing, they’re not. I can print you out more information about them if you want.”

“That’s fine you don’t have to,” TK says.

“Yes that would be great,” Carlos says at the same time.

TK looks over at Carlos and Carlos just shrugs.

“Right, well I would suggest light work from now on. Housework shouldn’t be too strenuos, and if you’re still at work no hard labor.”

“I’m already on desk duty at the firehouse,” TK comments.

“Good, well if there’s anything else you need just call. Your next appointment should be in about a month. By then you’ll be getting ready for labor and delivery. You have a birth plan in place?” Dr. Carter says.

“Yes,” TK answers, “But, uh, we never set a date for my c-section.”

“Right, of course,” Dr. Carter says. He moves over to the computer in the room. He takes a few minutes to log in and pulls up the calendar, “If you want to have another appointment before the birth it would be four weeks from now then we can have your c-section two weeks after. Twins usually are born a little early since there’s not a lot of room in the womb by full term.”

“What do you think is the best date?” Carlos asks moving over to the doctor to look at the screen.

“Any of these after this date,” Dr. Carter says showing Carlos which dates he was talking about.

“I think this would be the best,” Carlos says pointing at a date, “It’s the start of 37 weeks which is good, right?”

“It will be just fine. The twins will be early term, but it shouldn’t be too concerning. Like I mentioned twin births, any multiple births really, come early,” Dr. Carter explains.

TK clears his throat and the two men look up at him, “Do I have any say in this?”

“I’m sorry, TK,” Dr. Carter says. He moves the computer over to let TK look at it, “What day would you like to be induced?”

TK looks at the calendar and sees the date Carlos was pointing out, “Yeah what Carlos said.”

Dr. Carter puts TK’s c-section in the calendar, “Looks good boys. If there’s no other questions I think we’re done for the day. TK, take it easy, ya hear?”

“Yes sir,” TK replies.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise...rating changed from T to E. Please use this as your warning if you do not want to read E rated fic. This should be the only E rated chapter as this story is coming to a close.

A couple of nights later TK wakes up in the middle of night. It’s not because of a contraction but from the noise coming from somewhere in the house. He turns over to find that Carlos’s side of the bed is empty, so he sighs and gets up. He wanders into the bathroom quickly to pee then rubs at his eyes while he walks into the kitchen. He finds Carlos there, pulling out a pot and a boxes out 

“Babe, it’s two in the morning. What are you doing?” TK asks.

“Cooking,” Carlos says like it’s perfectly normal.

“I can see that, but it’s late. Come back to bed.”

“Can’t now or the food will dry out.”

“What are you making?” TK asks. He walks over to the counter to get a better look inside the bowl.

“Molé.”

“Isn’t it a little late to be starting that?”

“Probably, but I couldn’t sleep. I always cook when I can’t sleep,” Carlos replies. He returns to his pot and throws in three different kinds of chiles.

TK yawns, but goes to sit on the barstool on the other side of the counter. He moves so his head is pillowed in his arms and he can still watch Carlos. It doesn’t help his aching back, but he doesn’t say anything.

“Go back to bed, babe,” Carlos says when he sees TK.

“Don’t want to go without you,” TK replies but yawns before the sentence is finished.

Carlos moves away from the stove and over to TK. He pulls TK’s arm, making him protest, but TK goes with the movement and he’s standing up. Carlos wraps an arm around him and guides him back to their bedroom. He pulls the covers back and pushes TK into bed. TK struggles to find a comfortable position, but Carlos is there with a couple of pillows to place around him.

TK yawns again. His eyes close but he gropes around for Carlos, who takes his hand.

“Sleep, babe, I’ll be back soon,” Carlos says. He bends over to kiss TK’s temple.

TK sighs, “Not without you.”

“Let me just finish cooking and I’ll be back,” Carlos replies. He moves away from the bed and thankfully TK doesn’t wake back up.

TK doesn’t wake up again until the next morning. The alarm from his phone blares and he turns so he can turn it off before it gets any louder. He moves back to his original position and sees Carlos isn’t in bed...again. TK sighs to himself. He doesn’t remember hearing Carlos come back to bed after he fell back asleep.

After stretching and going to the bathroom TK moves into the kitchen. It’s almost a repeat of late last night, except Carlos has a coffee mug in his hand and is turning a pancake over in the pan.

“Good morning, love,” TK says and moves to kiss Carlos hello.

Carlos tastes like coffee and it makes TK jealous he can’t have any.

“I can’t wait to have coffee again,” TK whines.

“You can have decaf,” Carlos comments. He slides the pancake from the pan onto a nearby plate.

“It’s not the same,” TK says, “What’s the point of coffee without the caffeine?”

“A lot of people drink decaf.”

“They’re monsters.”

Carlos laughs at that. Seeing TK all upset over coffee shouldn’t be as cute as it is to Carlos, but it is and it makes him want to bundle TK up and never let him go.

“Sit down at the table and I’ll bring over breakfast,” Carlos says, changing the subject.

TK does as he’s told and a plate of pancakes with fruit and a cup of apple juice (not orange because it makes him gag) is placed in front of him. Carlos also opens up the bottle of prenatal vitamins and places it down by TK’s fork so he can easily grab it.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” TK asks when Carlos walks back into the kitchen.

“I ate while I was cooking. I need to take a shower,” Carlos replies.

TK pouts at the fact he has to eat alone. It’s not uncommon for Carlos to leave early in the morning for his shift leaving TK alone, but over the last few days he’s been feeling needier. It might be from omega hormones, or the fact they just had a labor scare, but either way TK can’t help feeling lonely and sad.

He eats his breakfast as fast as possible and puts his plates into the sink. He can do them later when Carlos is at work. Stripping out of his shirt and pants he makes his way into the master bathroom. Carlos likes to take his time in showers, so it’s easy for TK to slip in with him.

“Hey babe,” Carlos turns from the spray with a smile on his face. He wraps his arms around TK as best he can.

“I miss you,” TK says.

“I’m right here,” Carlos replies.

“No, at breakfast,” TK whines.

Carlos pulls TK in as best he can and kisses him. They make out lazier under the spray but soon TK is pulling away and turns so his back is Carlos’ chest and Carlos can wrap him in his arms.

“Are you feeling okay?” Carlos asks.

“Just missed you is all,” TK replies.

Carlos hums and nuzzles into the joint where shoulder and neck meet. He kisses along TK’s neck up to his cheek and nuzzles his nose there before capturing TK’s mouth with his. The water sprays them as they kiss slowly, exploring each other’s mouths.

TK can feel Carlos growing hard against his back and pushes into it, rubbing against him. Carlos groans in response and pushes harder against TK to get more friction.

“I want you,” TK breathes out.

“Are you sure?” Carlos asks, still kissing along his shoulder and neck.

“Please, I need you,” TK says.

Carlos nods and grabs for the non scented soap they have. It’s not the best thing to use, but it’s all they have in the shower. Carlos is careful as he fingers TK. He slowly enters TK with one finger. TK cries out at the intrusion, but takes it. He lets Carlos set the pace, taking what he wants. When one finger becomes two TK starts to move his hips to get more friction on his prostate. Carlos understands and rubs at the spot making TK cry out and leak from his hard cock.

Three fingers in and TK is begging for Carlos to do more. Carlos quiets him with a kiss and tells him to be a good boy for his alpha and TK groans. He agrees he’ll be a good boy for Carlos which earns him a hard kiss and Carlos fingers hitting his prostate the same way.

Carlos finally takes his fingers out, which makes TK whine about being empty, but Carlos hushes him and tells him to be good. TK presses his hands onto the shower wall while Carlos lines himself up with TK’s hole. Carlos wraps his arm around TK and uses the other to keep his cock lined up as he pushes in. The first push is meant with some resistance but soon TK relaxes and lets Carlos inside.

Carlos goes slow, letting TK feel every slip and slide of his cock inside him. TK cries out when Carlos pushes in quickly sliding along his prostate. TK takes himself in hand and jerks off quickly wanting to find release. Carlos picks up his pace, trying to hit just the right spot to get TK to come. 

TK comes with a shout and sprays his cum onto the wall. He slumps forward as best he can while Carlos holds him through it. Carlos is still hard in him and is slowly rocking in and out in shallow thrusts while TK rides out his orgasm.

“You’re so beautiful,” Carlos whispers into TK’s ear.

TK turns his head and seeks Carlos’ mouth. Carlos kisses him as he rocks into TK but doesn’t last long because soon he’s coming. He grunts as he releases into TK and manages to somehow not fall onto his boyfriend when he’s done.

Carlos slowly pulls out and wraps his arms around TK letting the water from the shower head wash over them.

* * *

The feeling of want and need eases some, but not enough. TK still wants to be by Carlos as much as possible. And Carlos tries to do the best he can while he’s home. While they’re both at work it’s harder. TK will text almost non stop and Carlos tries to answer as best he can.

When they’re home TK wants to be by Carlos’ side while he’s cooking or curled up next to him on the couch while they watch TV. Some mornings TK notices Carlos is up before the alarm and already in the kitchen making breakfast. Sometimes there’s even plate of food in the fridge that wasn’t there before, but TK doesn’t ask questions. They usually have it for dinner that night or Carlos will tell him to take it for lunch.

One night TK wakes and feels around for Carlos. When he finds Carlos’s side of the best is cool to the touch and empty he wanders through the house to the kitchen. Carlos is there making something on the stove.

“Babe, what are you doing?” TK asks. It’s almost like the last time he found Carlos cooking in the middle of the night.

“Did I wake you?” Carlos asks and moves to wipe his hands on a cloth before moving over to TK.

TK shakes his head, “I woke up from a dream and didn’t find you in bed.”

“I’m sorry. I’m almost done,” Carlos says, “Why don’t you go lay back down and I’ll finish up what I’m doing.”

“What are you doing?” TK asks.

“Just making lunch for tomorrow...or later depending on how you look at it,” Carlos replies.

“You’ve been cooking a lot in the middle of the night,” TK comments.

“It’s nothing,” Carlos replies.

“Are you having trouble sleeping?”

Carlos shrugs, “Sometimes.”

“Why?” TK questions.

Carlos shrugs again, “Just a lot on my mind lately. Can’t sleep so I get up and cook.”

“Is it because of me? What happened with the contractions and everything?”

Carlos sighs, “A little. When I get anxious I can’t sleep and when I can’t sleep I cook. It’s the only thing to calm me down enough to go back to bed.”

“Is that why I keep waking up in the morning and you’re already out here making breakfast and I find a new dish of food in the fridge?”

“Sometimes. Not always. I try to go back to sleep after I wake up but the quiet of the night gets to me and I have to get up and move around. Cooking is a good way to channel my energy.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” TK moves to wrap Carlos up in his arms. His growing belly is in the way to make the hug comfortable, but Carlos still curls into TK as best he can.

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Carlos whispers.

“Babe, I want to know if you’re hurting or anxious or whatever. There shouldn’t be any secrets. We’re in this together. All the good and bad. I want it all,” TK tells him.

Carlos squeezes TK as best he can then moves so he can look into TK’s eyes. The love and affection in those eyes doesn’t lie and Carlos can’t help but kiss his man.

“I’m sorry for worrying you. I’ve just been so afraid lately. After the scare and I just...I needed to do what I know best. And that’s cook. Let my emotions speak through the food,” Carlos explains.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay. I won’t be able to live with myself if I knew you weren’t okay,” TK replies.

“I am,” Carlos says, “I am better when you’re around.”

“Me too,” TK says back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this medical stuff is right. Don't read too much into it. lol Also sorry for the ever changing POVs I was halfway through when I noticed I kept changing.

At 34 weeks and two days, TK goes into labor. This time it wasn’t Braxton Hicks contractions, it was the real thing. He’s at the fire station visiting everyone for dinner when the contractions hit. He was having minor pain throughout the day, but it wasn’t terrible. He thought it was just the usual fake contractions. But the big one that hits isn’t. This is different and new. Something he hadn’t experienced before.

“You okay?” Mateo asks when he sees TK doubled over. They’re the only ones in the upstairs lounge. 

TK breathes through his nose while he clenches his teeth, “I...I think I’m in l-labor.”

“Oh shit,” Mateo says and turns to yell through the fire house, “Cap? Captain, TK’s in labor!”

Owen and the rest of the 126 come running. Even the medical team comes to check on him.

“TK, I need you to breathe, okay?” Owen says to his son. He bends down to be close to him.

“I am breathing,” TK says through clenched teeth.

Michelle comes over with the rest of her team and they kneel around TK, “How far between are your contractions?” Michelle asks, her voice low and soothing.

“I...I don’t know,” TK says, “I didn’t know I was in labor until-” another contraction hits him and he cries out.

“Okay, just breathe,” Michelle says, “Brianna, I need you to time these contracts for me and Tim take Paul and Judd to go grab the gurney. We’re going to need to get TK down into the ambulance and over to the hospital.”

“What can I do?” Marjan asks.

“Call Carlos and tell him to meet us at the hospital,” Michelle answers. Marjan nods and runs off to make the call.

“Dad,” TK whines looking over at Owen, “It hurts.”

“I know, son, I know. We’re going to transport you to the hospital. I need you to follow whatever Michelle says okay? Can you do that for me?” Owen says trying to soothe his son.

TK nods, “I...I can.”

Tim, Paul, and Judd come back with the gurney and it’s lowered as far as it can go so TK can get on it. He stands with support from his father and Michelle and stops before he can get on it when another contraction hits.

“That was five minutes,” Brianna says.

“Thank you,” Michelle replies, “Alright, TK, we need you to get on the gurney and we're going to try to get you to the hospital as quickly as we can. Stay with us, okay?”

TK nods his head. He moves onto the gurney and the team straps him on it so he doesn’t fall off. Tim, Paul, and Judd handle getting him down the stairs with the rest of the team following behind.

Michelle is already talking to the hospital about their arrival when they get into the ambulance. Owen gets in with them.

“Judd, you’re in charge. Call anyone who’s off duty to see if they can come work a double. I’ll call when there’s any updates,” Owen says from the door of the ambulance.

“On it, Cap,” Judd says.

“What about us?” Mateo asks.

“You guys still have work. Be safe,” Owen replies. He closes the door to the ambulance behind him and the vehicle moves out with the sirens blaring. 

TK has another contraction while on route to the hospital. Owen holds his hand through it and whispers to him that it’ll be okay. 

At the hospital, there’s a team waiting for them at the entrance and TK is handed off. Owen tries to go with him, but he’s pushed aside.

“He’s my son!” Owen yells after them, but Michelle stops him from going further.

“Let them do their job. They’ll come get you when they have him comfortable,” Michelle says.

“I should be with him,” Owen replies.

“They don’t need anymore people in the way. He’s going to be fine. Let’s go sit down,” Michelle says and guides Owen over to the waiting room. It’s quiet and there’s only a few other people waiting around.

Carlos storms into the hospital panic written all over his face. He spots Michelle and Owen and rushes over, “Marjan said TK went into labor.”

“He was visiting the station when contractions started,” Owen explains, “We got him here as fast as we could.”

“Where is he now?” Carlos asks.

“They took him to the back. I’m sure they’ll be asking for us soon,” Michelle replies.

“I should be with him,” Carlos says, “He would want me to be with him. He doesn’t leave my side when we’re home.”

“You just have to wait a moment for them to get TK settled,” Michelle says again, “Sit and they’ll come.”

Carlos doesn’t sit. He paces around the room trying to calm his nerves. Owen isn’t much better. He’s tapping his foot to keep himself grounded.

A nurse comes out and both Owen and Carlos look over at her. She calls for someone else and they both sigh. 

“I’ll go get us something to drink,” Michelle says, “What would you like?”

“I’ll take a mineral water,” Owen replies.

“I’m fine,” Carlos answers.

Michelle nods, “Alright, call me if anything changes.”

Owen watches Michelle walk off.

“How was he?” Carlos asks, “Honestly, how was TK doing?”

“His contractions were five minutes apart,” Owen answers, “He was in pain but he was breathing through it. He’s strong.”

“I know he is,” Carlos says.

* * *

Meanwhile TK was taken into the back of the hospital and into a room. The doctor and nurses were rushing around him hooking up monitors and checking on his blood pressure as well as checking on the twins.

“We need to get you ready for a c-section,” the doctor comments.

“It’s too soon,” TK says, “I’m supposed to have it in three weeks.”

“We’re on the twins' schedule now, not yours. So you’re having these babies today. We can get you prepped while we wait for your doctor to arrive. He should be here within half an hour,” the doctor replies.

“I want my boyfriend,” TK says.

“Do you know if he’s here? What’s his name?” the doctor asks.

“C-Carlos,” TK says as a contraction hits.

“Alright, one of the nurses can go and grab him,” the doctor says, “Right now we need to make you more comfortable. The anesthesiologist will be here soon to give you an epidural.”

“Just want Carlos,” TK whines.

* * *

Michelle comes back with a coffee and Owen’s mineral water. Carlos is still standing and pacing the floor looking up at every little movement hoping it’s someone ready to talk about TK.

“Carlos, you’re going to put a hole in the floor if you keep moving like that. Come sit down,” Michelle tries again.

“I’m looking for Carlos,” a nurse says coming into the waiting room.

“That’s me,” Carlos replies.

“You’re Mr. Strand’s boyfriend?” she asks.

“Yes, TK, that’s my boyfriend. Where is he?” Carlos asks back.

“He’s fine, but asking for you. If you want to follow me you can come see him,” the nurse answers.

Carlos looks over at Owen and Michelle, “I-I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Just go take care of our boy,” Owen replies.

Carlos moves behind the nurse as they walk to TK. She tries to talk to him, but he doesn’t answer with more than one or two words. He just wants to get to TK. Carlos feels like he’s in slow motion when he finally gets to TK. His omega is sitting there, monitors hooked up to him a nurse moving around him.

“TK,” Carlos breathes out when he finally gets to him.

“Carlos,” TK says and pulls him close, “I-I can’t do this.”

“Yes you can. You’re strong and you’re going to make it through,” Carlos replies, “Just think about what comes back this. We’re officially parents. Our sons will be here.”

TK nods, but tears leak out of his eyes, “It hurts. I can’t take it.”

Carlos brushes TK’s hair from his forehead, “I know, but you’re doing so well. You’re doing great, baby.”

TK nods, “I just want this to be over.”

“Soon, baby, so soon,” Carlos says.

The anesthesiologist comes in and has Carlos help hold TK up while she gives TK his epidural. The needle in TK’s spine makes him cry out and it hurts Carlos to see Tk in pain. All he can do is hold him through it. When the epidural is finished TK’s face is red and his eyes are wetter than before. Carlos kisses him to try to give him strength.

“Shouldn’t be long now that we’ll move you up to labor and delivery,” a nurse says, “Dr. Carter is here and getting ready.”

“Can we see Dr. Carter before the c-section?” Carlos asks.

“I can see what I can do,” the nurse replies.

“I’m scared,” TK says, “It’s too soon.”

Carlos runs his fingers through TK’s hair to calm him, “It’ll be fine. We’ll take it one day at a time. They’re strong, like their dad.”

TK shakes his head, “Strong like their papa.”

With the epidural, TK finally has a moment to breathe easy. The contractions are still coming consistently but it’s less intense than before. TK has Carlos text his dad to let him know what was happening. Owen replies back that he and Michelle will move up to the maternity wing so Carlos can find him once the c-section is over.

Dr. Greene comes in with a smile and looks over TK’s chart, “We’re having twins today!”

“They’re stubborn like their father,” Carlos jokes back.

“Hey!” TK exclaims, “I am not.”

Carlos kisses TK cheek, “Yes you are.”

“Am not,” TK pouts.

“Just proving my point,” Carlos replies with a smile.

“Well, everything looks great. I know this wasn’t the date we were hoping for, but we will be fine,” Dr. Carter reassures the two men, “We’ll move TK in five minutes. Carlos you’ll have to get into scrubs before coming into the surgery room.”

Carlos looks down at his clothes. He’s still in his full uniform, belt and all, “I can’t leave my gun unintended.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Dr. Carter replies, “I’ll meet you up in surgery. Anymore questions?”

Both men shake their heads no and Dr. Carter leaves.

“I shouldn’t have come with my full uniform,” Carlos says.

“Can you just lock it in your cruiser?” TK asks.

“And what about my gun? Someone could steal it,” Carlos replies.

“Carry it with you?” TK suggests.

Carlos shakes his head, “I don’t want to do that.”

“Can my dad hold it? Or Michelle?”

“I would get in so much trouble.”

“And who’s going to tell?”

Carlos shakes his head, “You’re a bad influence sometimes, Tyler Kennedy, do you know that?”

TK sticks his tongue out.

* * *

In the end Carlos gives his utility belt to Michelle and tells her to not tell anyone.

Carlos walks along TK’s bed until he can’t go any further, “I love you. I’ll be with you again soon, _mi amor_.”

“I don’t want to be alone,” TK whines and holds onto Carlos’ hand harder.

“I know, I know, but they need to get your prepped for the c-section and I need to get changed,” Carlos replies. He strokes his free hand down TK’s cheek, “I’ll be back before you know. Then we’ll have our sons.”

TK squeezes Carlos’ hand again, “Can I have a kiss before you go?”

Carlos smiles and leans over TK to press their mouths together. TK’s free hand comes up and he holds onto the back of Carlos’ head, trying to give as much love as he can to his alpha before they part.

“Mr. Strand, Mr. Reyes, it’s time to move,” a nurse says.

Carlos kisses TK quickly one last time before he lets go of TK and watches as the nursing team wheel him into the theater. The doors close behind them and Carlos breathes out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Inside the surgery theater TK is moved to a new bed and a curtain is put over his lower half. The nursing staff is moving around him getting everything ready. He tries to look around, but there isn’t much to see. The bright lights overhead have made spots in his eyes.

“TK, how are you?” Dr. Carter’s voice rings through the room.

TK turns his side to where the voice had come from, “I-I’m doing okay.”

“Are you ready to meet your sons?”

“Y-yes?” It comes out as a question.

Dr. Carter chuckles, “You don’t sound so sure.”

“I...where’s Carlos?” TK asks, changing the subject.

“He should be here soon. He had to get dressed in his scrubs and we had to get you ready before he’s allowed in,” Dr. Carter answers, “Just think, in a few minutes you’ll be a family of four.”

TK sighs. He just wants Carlos and for this whole thing to be over.

Thankfully things pick up fast. Carlos comes in and he’s seated next to TK’s head. His hand moving to pet across his hair and face.

“Hey babe, I told you I’d be here soon,” Carlos replies.

“Not soon enough,” TK says back.

“We’re all set,” Dr. Carter’s voice booms through the room, “If everyone will please get ready. We have a very special delivery.”

Time slows for TK. He hears Dr. Carter talking about what’s going to happen. There’s a lot of noise and nurses moving around. Carlos is by TK’s head talking to him softly. It grounds TK and soon he feels tugging as Dr. Carter moves in to get the first twin out.

There’s a cry and a baby is being shown over the curtain.

“Say hello,” a nurse says as she holds up the baby to TK and Carlos.

Carlos has tears in his eyes and TK is openly crying. That’s their son, small but perfect. He’s making so much noise they almost miss the doctor saying that twin B is out. The nurse with twin A moves away and another one takes her place with twin B. He’s the same size as his twin but not as loud. He’s whimpering more than anything.

“They’re perfect,” TK says. Tears falling down his face. He turns to Carlos and Carlos has tears as well.

Carlos moves down to kiss TK and pulls away with a teary smile.

A nurse brings over twin A and places him in Carlos’ arm. The baby cries when he’s moved but Carlos soothes him by gently rocking him and humming.

“Can I see him?” TK asks.

Carlos moves to show TK their son. The baby has his eyes closed and he’s pouting his lip. TK coos at him and the baby yawns in his face.

“We need to take the twins to get cleaned up and examined. If you would like to come with us you can,” the nurse who handed the baby over to Carlos.

Carlos looks over at TK and TK says, “Go with the twins. I’ll be fine. Take lots of pictures.”

“I will,” Carlos says, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” TK replies.

Carlos hands his son back to the nurse before kissing TK once more then standing to go with the twins to the nursery.

* * *

Carlos gets photos of both of his sons before moving into the waiting room. Owen and Michelle are there as well as the rest of the 126.

“What’s going on?” Owen asks, moving from his seat and moving to Carlos.

Carlos smiles and the tears come again, “They’re here. They’re perfect and beautiful. TK’s in recovery.”

Owen breathes out a sigh of relief, “When can we see them?”

“Not for awhile. The twins went to the NICU and TK needs his rest,” Carlos replies, “Oh, I have pictures!”

Everyone moves to crowd around him as he pulls up his phone. He swipes through all of the photos he took and everyone comments all at once making Carlos laugh. He can't believe he's here. In the waiting room of the hospital, surrounded by his friends showing off his kids. HIS KIDS. Wow, that's going to take some getting use to.


	16. Chapter 16

TK has to wait a full 24 hours before he can properly meet his sons. Between recovering from the c-section then the twins being in the NICU and not ready for visitors, he had no way of seeing them before he was given the okay. He had been impatient and had begged to see them, but Dr. Carter nor the nurses would let him leave his room.

When Carlos had come back from their house, having changed and picked up their hospital bag, he had asked if Carlos could wheel him down to the NICU to see their kids, but Carlos shook his head telling him that he was already told he couldn’t go in.

“I’m bored,” TK whined not even five minutes after Carlos came back from their house.

“Are you bored, or you’re trying to break free from your room?” Carlos asks.

“A little of both,” TK replies, “I’m tired of just sitting here without my kids. Why can’t I see them?”

“They have to make sure they’re stable before we can go visit,” Carlos replies, “Why don’t we see if we can go walk down the hall. It’ll help you recover faster.”

“Can we walk down to the NICU?” TK asks hopefully.

“Not if you’re going to try and barge in,” Carlos jokingly says back.

TK huffs, “You’re no fun.”

* * *

When TK is finally allowed to see his sons everything melts away. The NICU is quiet with the few babies that are there. The room was darker than normal because it was later in the day and the soft sounds of machines nearby weren’t distracting. 

TK sits in a rocking chair as he waits for the nurse to get his son out of his incubator. There weren’t many wires on him, just a feeding tube down his nose and a monitor to check his heart rate. A blanket was wrapped around him, but was taken off so he was bare except for his diaper.

The nurse comes over and carefully places the baby on TK’s chest. TK’s hands come up and wrap around the baby then the blanket is placed over the two of them. TK kisses the little head that’s hidden beneath his chin and pets down the small back under his hand. Tears leak from his eyes as he slowly rocks in the chair with his son resting against him.

Carlos sits next to him with their other son. He’s tiny compared to Carlos’ chest. His head pokes up from under Carlos’ hand while Carlos cradles his legs in the other, making him look even smaller.

“Just let us know when you’re ready to put them down,” the nurse says.

“Thank you,” Carlos says, “Oh, can you get a picture of us?”

“Of course!” the nurse happily replies.

Carlos gets his phone at and hands it to the nurse. He moves some to be closer to TK and smiles at the camera as the nurse takes their photo. She hands the phone back to him and he says thank you again before she leaves.

TK looks over at Carlos with a smile on his face, “I don’t think I’ll ever get over this feeling.”

Carlos smiles back, “Pretty amazing, huh?”

“Can’t believe it’s real,” TK replies.

“I know what you mean,” Carlos answers.

They stay sitting there for over an hour. The nurse comes back to check on them every so often before going over to another baby that needs attention. When Carlos sees TK is about to fall asleep in the rocking chair he calls the nurse over to take their sons back.

TK protests, but Carlos shushes him with a promise they can see their sons again soon. TK lingers are the two incubators watching the two babies sleep. Carlos has to pry him away with a promise to come back after TK has a nap.

The next day TK and Carlos sit with their sons while thinking of names. They hadn’t had a chance to discuss it until then.

“I want them to have both of our last names,” TK says.

“Of course, it’s only fair,” Carlos replies.

“Wait seriously?” TK asks.

“Why shouldn’t they have both of our names?” 

“I don’t know. I just thought maybe because you’re the alpha you’d be against them carrying my name as well as yours.”

“TK, babe, I may be an alpha, but I’m not a shitty one.”

TK gives him a small smile, “I know.”

Carlos smiles back, “Now that, that’s out of the way. First names.”

“Harry,” TK says with a smile.

“We’re not naming our children after Harry Styles,” Carlos replies, “Next.”

“You’re no fun,” TK pouts, then sighs before continuing, “I always liked the name Sebastian. Ever since I was kid I thought it was such a cool name.”

“Like the crab?” Carlos asks.

“No! There was a kid in my class with the name and I thought he was cute,” TK admits; blush fully on display.

“I think it’s cute,” Carlos replies, “It’s trendy, without being too out there.”

TK nods, “I don’t care about trends. I just don’t want them to be teased for their name.”

“Were you teased for being Tyler?” Carlos asks.

“Only because my school records were wrong and they said my first name was Tyler Kennedy,” TK replies, “All through elementary and middle school the teachers called me by my full name and it was embarrassing. I asked to just be called TK by the time I went to high school. It was easier. Plus once I joined the NYFD they couldn’t have two Strands on our jackets so they put my initials on my jacket to make it easier to know who was who.”

“Makes sense,” Carlos says, “Can we make his middle name Michael?”

“Sebastian Michael,” TK says as he thinks it over.

“It’s for Michelle,” Carlos explains, “she’s my best friend and I think it would be really nice to honor her.”

“We can do that. She more than deserves it,” TK replies, “And our other son?”

“Emilio,” Carlos replies quickly.

“Emilio?” TK questions.

“It’s a family name,” Carlos replies, “My great grandfather had the name and he was the strongest and bravest guy I knew. I always said if I had a son I would name him after him.”

“And our son is as strong as his great-great grandfather. I like it,” TK says.

“And middle name?”

“Harry?” TK says hopefully.

“No! It’s off the table,” Carlos says, “Emilio and Harry don’t even go together.”

TK laughs, “I was only kidding.”

The baby in Carlos’ arms whines and he quickly shushes him with a rub down his back and a kiss to his head.

“Ryan,” TK says quietly.

“What was that?”

“Emilio Ryan.”

“Why Ryan?”

“Does it have to have a meaning?”

“I guess it doesn’t. I do like it.”

“Emilio and Sebastian Strand-Reyes,” TK says looking down at his two sons.

“And why does your last name come first?” Carlos replies.

“Because it sounds better,” TK says with a cheeky smile.

* * *

They get to take Sebastian home first. He weaned off his feeding tube and was able to take a bottle before his brother. It’s hard to leave Emilio behind, and TK feels guilty. Carlos tells him they’ll be able to take him home soon and it soothes TK enough to go home and show Sebastian off.

They arrive at their house and there’s balloons out front with a welcome home banner over the door.

Owen is in the living room with the rest of the 126. He stands when he sees Carlos and TK come in.

“Welcome home,” Owen says with a smile. He moves to take the baby carrier from Carlos.

“You didn’t have to do all this!” TK says seeing all the decorations and food laid out.

“We wanted to welcome home the newest addition to the family,” Paul says.

“We got all your favorites,” Mateo comments.

“Thanks, it’s really great,” TK replies.

“I made you dinner for the next few days,” Grace comments from her seat next to Judd, “It’s all in the freezer with instructions on how to cook it.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Carlos says, “I can cook.”

“You say that now, but wait until those babies want all your attention and you can’t find a clean spoon,” Grace says.

“Why don’t you two grab some food, while I hold my grandson,” Owen says, “I already washed my hands and want some quality time with my boy.”

“He needs to eat,” TK comments.

“Where are the bottles? I can feed him,” Owen replies.

“We have some from the hospital,” TK answers, “They should be in a bag...somewhere.”

“Found them!” Carlos says and pulls a small premade bottle from the bag. He passes it to Owen before he gets Sebastian out of his car seat.

“You need to support his head,” TK says as he watches Owen take the little baby out of his seat.

“I’ve got him,” Owen replies.

TK moves over and starts to reach out to help Owen, but before he even touches either of them, Owen’s got Sebastian cradled in his arms.

“Hello, Seb,” Owen says to the baby, “I’m your grandpa.” He runs a finger down his cheek and the little boy opens an eye then yawns.

“You can’t hold him like that to feed,” TK says, “He needs to be upright.”

“I’ve got him,” Owen says and bats TK away.

“Come on,” Carlos says to TK, “Let’s grab something to eat. Your dad will be just fine with him.”

TK looks over at his father again and sighs. He moves with Carlos over to the food and grabs a plate. Everyone follows suit and soon they’re all sitting around eating and laughing.

Sebastian gets passed around after lunch. TK hovering over everyone making sure they don’t hurt the baby. Sebastian looks like a miniature when Judd holds him. Judd coos at the baby and whispers to him but it looks like he’s just talking into his arm.

When TK gets tired everyone says their goodbyes. Grace says she and Judd can babysit when needed and Paul says he’ll cook for them. Mateo offers to take the extra food home, but Marjan gives him a look and he quiets down. Owen stays to help clean up. 

TK goes to lay down in bed and takes Sebastian with him. Closing the door behind him, TK moves over to the bed. He lays the baby down in the middle before moving to lay next to him. He places a hand on his son’s chest letting him feel the rise and fall of the little chest. It soothes him enough that he falls asleep.

TK wakes when Sebastian cries. It startles him and he flails a bit before remembering he’s home, with his son. His son who’s crying his heart out. He gently picks up the baby and tries to sooth him, but it doesn’t work. TK stands and starts to bounce Sebastian, but again it doesn’t help.

He’s almost panicking when Carlos walks in. He takes the baby from TK and gets him to settle quickly. TK feels tears come to eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Carlos asks when he looks at his boyfriend.

“I...I’m a terrible father,” TK says and a few tears leak from his eyes.

“Hey, no...none of that. You’re a great father,” Carlos replies.

“I couldn’t get him to calm down,” TK lamely replies.

“Doesn’t mean you’re a terrible father,” Carlos says, “It takes practice.”

TK moves over to Carlos and Carlos takes him under his arm. TK wraps his arms around the other man and tries to stop the tears, but they still fall. Carlos kisses his forehead and tells him it’s alright. Sebastian seems to want attention and lets out a cry.

“I think someone needs a diaper change and a bottle,” Carlos comments.

“You can do it while I get the bottle,” TK says pulling away from Carlos and wiping his face.

Carlos disagrees, “I think someone wants you. Take him and I’ll meet you in the living room with a warm bottle.”

TK is hesitant but takes the baby. Sebastian protests from being moved, but settles into TK’s arms. Carlos kisses TK’s head again and leaves the room.

TK looks down at his son in his arms and gives the baby a small smile. Sebastian won’t see it, but at least it gives off happier vibes then crying in the arms of his alpha boyfriend. He moves out of the room and into the nursery next door. He places Sebastian down on the changing table and grabs a fresh diaper.

Opening up the diaper, TK remembers he should have a wipe handy, so he turns to grab one from the packet. He turns back around and Sebastian pees...all over TK’s shirt. TK moves to the side before he can get anymore on him and thankfully it’s over quickly.

“Now why would you pee on daddy, huh?” TK asks. He goes back to changing the little boy’s diaper.

After Sebastian is clean and TK has changed his shirt he moves into the living room. Carlos is there, bottle in hand, and ready to take the baby back.

“You changed your shirt,” Carlos comments as TK gives him their son.

“Someone decided it would be funny to pee on me,” TK replies.

Carlos laughs, “I’m sorry. But that’s like a classic first time parent ritual.”

“It wasn’t funny,” TK answers.

“My nephew did it to me once,” Carlos says, “I had my mouth open.”

“Ew!” TK screams but has to laugh because while getting peed on is bad, getting pee in your mouth is worse.

* * *

That night TK has the bassinet by his side of the bed. He can’t help but look at the little baby in it. Is his chest rising? Maybe the blanket is too tight. He moves to get up and check on him again, but Carlos’ arm comes around him and pins him to Carlos.

“Stop getting up,” Carlos mumbles, “He’s fine.”

“I just want to make sure he’s breathing,” TK says trying to move, but Carlos is stronger.

“He’s breathing just fine. He’ll wake us up when he needs to be fed or changed. Try to get some sleep,” Carlos says back.

TK sighs, “I don’t think I can sleep.”

“Just try,” Carlos replies. He moves closer wrapping TK up in his arms and places a kiss at the back of his neck.

TK wiggles to get comfortable and with another sigh closes his eyes to try and sleep.

He somehow sleeps through the night and the next morning wakes in a panic. Carlos is next to him, arm under TK’s neck and laying on his back.

TK quickly gets up from bed and goes to the bassinet to check on Sebastian. He’s fine. Sleeping peacefully and wrapped up in his blanket. TK sees a couple of empty bottles on Carlos’ nightstand. He must’ve let TK sleep while he fed the baby that night. TK can’t help but smile to himself.

Sebastian makes a small whimper and TK turns back to him, “What’s going on, baby boy? Did papa feed you last night while daddy slept?”

He picks up the baby and holds him close. Sebastian settles under his chin and TK rocks him back and forth kissing his head.

“Let’s get you in a fresh diaper and a bottle,” TK whispers to the baby in his arms, “We’ll let papa sleep.”


	17. Chapter 17

TK and Carlos have a routine with Sebastian and when Emilio is finally allowed to come home that routine gets thrown out the window. With both boys home it’s like they know how to get each other started.

Sebastian could be sleeping peacefully but Emilio will scream and demand to be held, which wakes up his brother and then he wants to be held as well. It’s easy when Carlos is home, but he still has to work a couple of shifts a week so when it’s just TK, he gets overwhelmed.

Carlos comes home early one day, having only had to do a half shift, and finds TK in tears while both babies are sleeping in their bassinets.

“What happened?” Carlos asks, rushing over to TK.

“I’m a terrible father,” TK wails. He throws his arms around Carlos and Carlos pulls him in.

“Are you hurt? Are the twins hurt?” Carlos asks, looking over TK for any sign of injury.

TK shakes his head, “N-no, but I just...I can’t do this.”

“Can’t do what?”

“This! Being a dad, taking care of twins. I don’t deserve them,” TK replies.

Carlos kisses the top of his head, “Don’t say that. Don’t you ever think that. You are a good father. You deserve them. They picked you to be their father.”

TK sniffs and shakes his head, “I’m not cut out for this.”

“It’s hard now, but I promise it’ll get easier.”

“You don’t know that!”

“I do. I do know. I promise one day we’ll look back on this and you’ll see how crazy it was but know that you were the one who provided them care and helped them grow into the strong men they’re going to become.”

TK kisses Carlos quickly before moving his head to rest on the man’s shoulder. Carlos holds him close as TK takes in his words.

They startle when the baby monitor crackles with a cry.

“That’s Sebastian,” TK comments, moving away from Carlos to stand.

“And how do you know that?”

“He’s got a more high pitched cry, while Emilio just screams.”

Carlos stands up as he speaks, “And would a bad father know that?”

TK shakes his head, “I don’t think so, why?”

“Because if you were a bad father, you wouldn’t be sitting here telling me which twin is crying. I don’t even know who’s crying.”

TK smiles at the complaint, “Yeah, I-I guess so.”

“TK, you are a good father,” Carlos says, “Stop second guessing yourself.”

The crying becomes louder and then a scream comes from the monitor.

“They’re hungry,” TK says, “I should get their bottles ready.”

“You go and pick them up. I’ll get the bottles,” Carlos says. He moves to stand in front of TK, “You’re the one who they love to cuddle up to. I’m just the guy who gives them food.”

“They like you,” TK says, “You just don’t want to deal with all the crying.”

“Maybe,” Carlos says back, “But you’ll never know. Go get the boys. The bottles will be ready by the time you get back.”

* * *

TK’s fear of being a bad father slowly goes away as it starts to get easier having the twins together. They get on a schedule that has the twins eating and sleeping at the same time which cuts the stress by half and TK gets really good at feeding both of them at the same time. He has a whole setup for the twins to lay on while he has a bottle in each hand so they feed at the same time.

Carlos is a pro at diapering. Nothing phases him. Even when Emilio poops up his back he just smiles at the baby and takes him over to the sink to wash him off and give him a new diaper. While TK doesn’t mind the dirty diapers he’s more than happy to let Carlos take care of the ones that seem to be the worst.

* * *

At three months old, Carlos finally talks TK into going out. Owen is going to take care of the twins while Carlos and TK go out. TK doesn’t want to leave the boys at home. He hasn’t spent more than an hour away from them since both of them have been home and that’s when Carlos is with them. But having both of them gone while someone, even it being his own father, has given TK anxiety.

“Are you sure?” TK asks his dad again.

“I’m positive TK. I have all the emergency numbers, which seem to be everyone from the 126, I have the number of the restaurant you’re going to, and I have a very detailed schedule of when to feed, bath, and put them to bed. It’s going to be fine,” Owen replies.

“You can’t throw them off their schedule,” TK says, “If you do it’ll be a mega explosion of crying and screaming and they won’t stop until Carlos or I can hold them. They don’t know you as well as they do us.”

“TK, son, it’s going to be fine. A couple of babies it’s going to break me,” Owen says, “Go on your date. Relax. Enjoy a couple of hours off.”

“You’ll call us if there’s anything wrong?” 

“I promise, I will call you if there’s even one meltdown...by them or me,” Owen jokes.

“Dad, I’m serious.”

“I know, I know. Just breathe and have fun tonight. You deserve it.”

“The schedule-”

Owen interrupts him, “Well be followed to a T. Do not worry.”

TK sighs, “It’s just...this is the first time we’ve left them.”

“I understand, but you have to do it. They’re going to have so much fun with grandpa. A quiet night in, watching the game. Maybe we’ll even have a little beer.”

“Dad!” TK exclaims.

“I’m joking. No drinking. The schedule will be followed and when you come home they’ll be in bed, asleep.”

“TK,” Carlos says coming into the living room, “we have to go or we’ll miss our reservation.”

TK kisses each of his sons one last time and looks back at them as he walks to the front door.

“Call me if you need anything,” TK says again to his father.

“It’s going to be fine,” Owen replies, “Have fun at dinner. Don’t get into any trouble.”

At the restaurant, TK is nervous and keeps looking at this phone. Carlos finally takes the phone from him and TK protests.

“No, you keep looking at it thinking your father is going to text or call any minute. He is doing fine. The twins are going to be fine,” Carlos says. He pockets the phone so TK can’t have it.

“I’m just anxious. They haven’t been without one of us since they were in the hospital.”

“They’re in great hands. Your father is going to be fine.”

“What if my dad falls and can’t call for help? What if there’s a fire and he can’t get to them in time. What if-”

“Stop. Just stop,” Carlos says, “You need to take a breath. Go on.”

TK breathes in and out slowly. It does calm him some.

“Are you feeling better?” Carlos asks.

TK gives a small nod, “Some.”

“Now, how about we enjoy the rest of dinner and when we get home you can cuddle our sons as much as you want,” Carlos says.

“They’re not leaving my side,” TK replies.

Carlos can only shake his head with a laugh and smile on his lips.

* * *

TK rushes into the house when they get home. Owen is sitting on the couch with Judd and Grace.

“What are you doing here?” TK asks when he sees the extra two people.

“Carlos asked us to come help your father take care of the twins. He promised Owen would have beer and the game on so here we are,” Grace replies.

“I helped,” Judd replies.

“Yes you did, honey,” Grace says patting Judd’s leg.

“You...” TK trails off and turns to look at Carlos standing behind him.

Carlos smiles, “You think I would let your father take care of the twins alone? It’s hard enough when it’s just us. Grace was more than happy to come help. And Judd...well beer and a game like Grace said.”

“You had this planned and didn’t tell me?” 

“You really think I was going to let your father take care of your kids for the first time without some help?” Carlos asks again, “I can barely manage when you go to the store and Emilio starts screaming. Your father would go crazy.”

At the sound of his name, Emilio, starts to cry.

“I think that’s my cue to leave,” Judd says and gets up from his spot on the couch.

“We’re not going anywhere just wait,” Grace replies and pushes him back down.

Judd grunts, but goes back to sipping his beer and watching the game.

“I’ll go,” TK says and walks off before Carlos could argue.

In the nursery, TK finds Emilio in his bassinet. His face red and his mouth wide open crying.

“Hey now,” TK says and picks up the baby, “None of that. Daddy’s here.”

He picks up the abandoned pacifier from the bassinet and slowly rubs it against the toothless gums of the baby. Emilio takes it after a few seconds and sucks on it. He slowly calms and settles into TK’s arms.

“There all better,” TK says, “You don’t need to get so upset.”

TK moves over to the rocking chair and sits down carefully. Emilio is blinking slowly trying to stay awake in TK’s arms. TK smiles down at him as he slowly rocks the chair watching Emilio try to fight sleep but the soothing motion wins and Emilio is asleep again.

“Hey,” a soft whisper comes from the doorway.

TK looks up to see his father.

“I’m going home. Judd and Grace said to tell you good night,” Owen says.

“Thanks dad,” TK replies, “I’ll have to text them later.”

“Get some sleep, kid,” Owen says.

“I’ll try dad,” TK says back.

“Hey, TK,” Owen says, “You’re a great dad. Don’t ever forget that.”

TK smiles at his father, “Thanks dad.”

“Love you, son.”

“Love you too, dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote. Thank you to everyone who read this. I've really had fun writing it. There is no plans to continue this story but I do have plans to write more Tarlos in the future. If you have a story idea or prompt let me know! I'm always open to taking ideas from people.
> 
> In the mean time stay safe, stay healthy!


End file.
